The Grey Jedi: Ahsoka Tano's Life Story
by Cornbread43VA
Summary: Ahsoka Tano, from birth to death, has been a special woman in the galaxy. From watching her parents die to dueling her former master, she has been through so much during the Clone Wars and the Dark Times. Hardly anyone knows about the hot second she had a boyfriend, or even held her own against Lord Sidious. Rated T for drugs, moderate violence, and mild innuendo.
1. Born to Fight

**Author's note**

Hey, readers! I just wanted to let you know that reviews are welcome, so feel free to give me feedback. Also, if there are any spelling errors, just know that it is because I'm writing a large portion of this, if not, all of this story on my phone. This story is supposed to go from the earliest part of Ahsoka's life up to the new Ahsoka novel, and a little bit after the novel, all the way up to Rebels. Please enjoy this story!

 **Shili, 39 BBY**

The small Togruta held her mother's hand. She was running around town with her mother. Her mother stopped walking. The young Togruta looked to her mother and father. She felt the wary that had just sprung up in them. They started to walk away. The Togruta started to worry. Her parents hadn't ever been this terrified. Her mother scooped her child up into her arms. The Togruta cried. She heard a click behind her. Her father tackled her mother. The Togruta rolled out of her mother's arms. Her father was choking. The Togruta hid behind a stranger's leg. She was so small that the chattering stranger didn't notice her. She caught a glimpse of her father's wound. His shoulder blade was punctured. Her father's eyelids started to flutter. He touched his wife's face before slumping over on the ground. The small Togruta screamed for her father. The stranger stopped chatting and saw the girl. He picked her up and looked around for another Togruta that she belonged to. He saw her father and everyone screaming. Battle droids were infiltrating the city. The Togruta's mother raised her hand in front of her face before being ruthlessly gunned down. The Togruta started crying. Her parents were gone. All of a sudden, before the battle droids killed anyone else, an azure colored blade sliced through their bodies. An orange Kel Dor stepped into view for the young Togruta. He stopped in his tracks to look at the girl. The stranger set the girl down. The Jedi put his lightsaber away and walked towards her. The crowd gave them space. The Kel Dor Jedi held out his hand. The Togruta girl took it.

"What is your name, young Togruta?" The Kel Dor Jedi asked. The girl just tilted her head. The Jedi realized she could not speak. "I will just call you Ahsoka Tano." The girl clapped her hands and mumbled. He took her hand and walked her to his Jedi shuttle.

 **Christophsis, 41 BBY**

 **"** You're stuck with me Sky-Guy." Ahsoka retorted. Her new master turned towards her while Rex covered his mouth and snickered.

"What did you just call me?" Anakin said furiously. "Don't get snippy with me, young one! Y'know, I don't even think you are old enough to be a padawan!"

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Well, maybe I'm not. But Master Yoda thinks I am." She smirked at him. His expression tightened.

"Well, you aren't with Master Yoda now, are you?" Anakin said through gritted teeth. "So if you are ready, you'd better start proving it." Ahsoka frowned. Anakin was firm.

Anakin sat down next to Ahsoka, shaking the thoughts of that morning out of her head. She could see the disappointment in his face. She bowed her head, ready for the scolding she was about to receive.

"You're reckless, little one." He started. Ahsoka closed her eyes. "You _never_ would've made it as Obi-Wan's padawan... but you might make it as mine." Ahsoka looked at Anakin with hope. They shared a connection mutually. The sound of the gunship disturbed their moment. Anakin called for her to come on. She stood up and ran towards the gunship carrying some clones and Master Yoda. As the panels sealed shut, she smiled, knowing that her next few years would not be as bad as she may have dreaded. Although, Ahsoka hadn't ever lost hope. After all, there is always room for improvement.

 **Naadahfi-Tzchor, 57 BBY**

Ahsoka inhaled. The _Twilight_ sped towards the large sphere. The green swirls with a gorgeous azure only overwhelmed Ahsoka more. Ahsoka had felt nervous the first time she had gotten her lightsaber. This was a whole new level of anxiety. A second lightsaber gifted to a Jedi was an honor. Ahsoka had only Anakin's training to guide her through the temple in search of the crystal. She distinctly remembered the song, the shrill but sweet call of the Force, beckoning her to find it, like a child would if it were lost in the market.

Ahsoka fidgeted with the silka beads around her lekku. It was a very rare occasion where you would find her doing that. Only when she was very anxious did she play with her "padawan braid". Anakin noticed and put his hand on her knee. At the sudden kind gesture, Ahsoka jumped and made a high-pitched yelping noise. Anakin looked at his young padawan with his eyebrows raised.

"Ahsoka, settle down. Mediate. Do what you need. But this is no way to prepare for this mission." Anakin told her. Ahsoka nodded and exhaled shakily.

"Master, I'm trying, but-" Ahsoka started before Anakin cut her off.

"Feel the Force. Use your anxiety to fuel your power, channel it into your focus and determination." Anakin replied. Ahsoka closed her eyes and inhaled sharply. She tried to picture the glow of the crystal in her mind's eye, but the vision slipped away and was replaced by dark fog encircling her in a cave of dead Jedi.

Anakin sensed her uneasiness. He jerked the _Twilight_ around to startle Ahsoka back into reality. Ahsoka blinked and looked at the lush rainforest they were landing in. In the heart of it, there was a pyramid made of dirt and wood. Ivy had encircled the cracks in the solid mud and made an intricate spiraling design on the walls of the temple. Ahsoka shuddered as the _Twilight_ powered down. The roar of the engines was comforting. The ramp extended and Anakin jumped up to walk Ahsoka down.

"Anakin-" Ahsoka said. Anakin raised his hand. Ahsoka stopped speaking. She knew her stress was getting to her mind, controlling her actions, her nerves. She slowly inhaled and let a deep breath out of her lungs. Anakin grinned.

"Ahsoka," Anakin said. "If you trust the Force, you'll make it through the temple with your crystal in no time. There shouldn't be any trouble. I will be waiting here as long as it takes." Ahsoka relaxed somewhat. Anakin usually kept her on her toes, but this gesture showed that Anakin actually wanted to see her success. What does he get out of this? Nothing! He was having to wait in the middle of a dangerous jungle for a long period of time. He would face hours of boredom with no choice but to remain where he was. Although, there was a possibility that he would encounter a predator to humanoids and other organisms, and Anakin was always entertained by his own lightsaber's blade slicing through something.

"Thank you, Master." Ahsoka replied to him. "And... goodbye." Ahsoka hated saying that word. It made her feel as if she were marching into a certain death chamber, ready for her execution, like a suicide mission. Although, that is not what it meant, and Ahsoka knew this. Ahsoka was to return with her kyber crystal and build a new lightsaber. She walked to the temple with jerky movements, for her legs were shaking. _What is_ wrong _with me_? Ahsoka slapped herself. She was never this way. Fear had no place in a Jedi's heart. Why did she feel so cold? The rainforest was quite humid, but Ahsoka shivered as she got closer to the old crystal temple. The wood had carvings engraved into the walls. One stood out to Ahsoka. The transformation of Jedi to Sith. The start showed a tall and strong Jedi. The next it showed him bent over. Then, he got smaller and weaker, but he was murdering people. Then, he was a Sith, small and nothing of any importance, but his overconfidence made him feel as if he was. Then, he died, being too weak and no match for the Jedi. The Sith were nothing. Nothing but overconfidence.

Ahsoka looked for the door of the temple and realized the carving was on the center of the door. She looked for some sort of code to it. Then, it hit her. The carvings were buttons! She pushed in the dead Sith and the murderous Jedi. They jolted back out. Ahsoka heard a rumbling. As she looked above her, she saw a large boulder crashing down from the top of the temple. Ahsoka used her telekinesis to throw the boulder into the door. The door was smashed and Ahsoka (Though not correctly) was allowed inside of the large Jedi temple. As soon as she entered, she heard a distinct laugh and a scream, but she shook the thought out and told herself it was the rocks crumbling and the wind. She tripped over a stone that she had broken from the door. It was the one of the Jedi killing people. It shook as she looked at it.

Ahsoka watched the stone fly away at it's own will. All of the broken pieces of wood and stone used to make the door were recalled back to the entrance of the temple. The door was sealed behind her, and all of the light in the room was gone. Ahsoka ignited her lightsaber for light. It wasn't ideal, but it was a _light_ saber. All of reality was gone, all she could trust was gone, and she would have to rely on the mysterious spirit of the Force to guide her through the dark journey that awaited her.

 **Coruscant, 58 BBY**

Ahsoka's new yellow-green blade clashed with Anakin's traditional blue blade. A few days ago, she had constructed it. She had been stuck in the temple for a week encountering different nightmares and visions. When she got out with her crystal, Anakin looked worn out. They flew back to the Coruscant Jedi Temple to construct the lightsaber, a shoto that was a bit shorter than her first lightsaber. Now, she had to learn Shien/Djem So and Jar-Kai to wield this gift.

Anakin swung at her from above, but she crossed her sabers to prevent the lightsaber from striking her. Of course, the lightsabers wouldn't injure them because they were on training mode. Anakin grit his teeth as he tried to challenge his padawan. Ahsoka used her bent knees to lean Anakin over. He lost his balance, but he quickly swung himself upright just in time to make an attempt to overpower Ahsoka. She grunted, but deflected his attack. They paused for a moment before Ahsoka swung overhead with her lightsaber. She put her second lightsaber in forward grip and held it by her side as she used her older lightsaber to attack Anakin. As she defended herself, Anakin plotted a well-aimed attack to the underside of her blades. He succeeded in swinging from underneath and her lightsaber was forced out of her hand. She forgot her other lightsaber was there, and gave up. Anakin got frustrated.

"Don't forget your second blade, Ahsoka!" He said heatedly. Ahsoka sighed and looked down, remembering the new weapon she had just crafted.

"I'll try, Master." Ahsoka replied. Anakin sighed. Ahsoka could tell he was angry, but he was making a good attempt at being calm.

"You're doing great." Anakin said as coolly as he could manage. "It takes time to learn to wield two lightsabers." Ahsoka looked at the lightsaber still in her hand. _That's for sure_ , Ahsoka thought. She turned off her shoto lightsaber and walked to the other end of the room to pick up her lengthier lightsaber. As she bent down to pick it up off of the floor, the door to the training room opened. Her mouth dropped open to see the old and frail Grandmaster Yoda step into the room.

"Master Skywalker," Yoda addressed. "Your padawan's progress, I would like to see." He slowly walked towards the center of the room. Ahsoka felt hot. She looked to Anakin for guidance, but he just smiled at nodded towards her.

"O-of course, Master Yoda." Ahsoka replied. She placed her lightsabers on her belt and walked to join Yoda at the center of the room. As soon as they stopped walking, she whipped out her old lightsaber. Yoda scrunched his forehead tight.

"No." Yoda said firmly. Ahsoka gasped and felt her face warm up. She placed her lightsaber back on her belt and apologized.

"Right. Bow. I always forget to bow." Ahsoka said, desperately trying to cover up her humiliation. They tilted their heads towards each other.

"Much like your Master, you are." Yoda noted. Ahsoka couldn't help but smile. She knew Anakin behind her was rolling his eyes. It was true. Anakin was never ready to negotiate and had his lightsaber in hand and ready and eager to fight everywhere. Ahsoka whipped out her lightsaber again. "Two lightsabers, you have. Two, you shall use."

Ahsoka started to stutter. "B-but, I just started learning!"

"Two!" Master Yoda requested of her. Ahsoka sighed and held her second lightsaber in her left hand. Yoda ignited his blade and paused. Ahsoka took a deep breath and did a cross-block, giving Yoda no better chance to use this gap to throw her over. "Much like master and apprentice, two blades are. One can sharpen and improve the other." Ahsoka looked at Yoda as he finished. This made no sense to her, but she decided to just move faster and more impressively. She stood up and spun in circles with her lightsabers, then delivered a jerk towards Yoda's middle. He easily dodged it and tripped her. She fell on the floor. Again.

"Ugh!" Ahsoka shouted in frustration.

"What makes you unique makes you strong." Yoda told her. "This, you must use. Yourself, you must always be." Ahsoka's worry melted away as if winter turned to summer in a matter of seconds. All of the snow, gone. Only clear skies.

"I think I understand." Ahsoka gasped. "I need to fight like myself." Anakin looked at her with worry. Ahsoka ignited her blades and flipped them into a reverse grip. Yoda aimed strikes at her from underneath, then used that to strike on top of her. Ahsoka blocked all of his attacks and cartwheeled to dodge him. He managed to knock her on her knees. She took a deep breath and crossed her lightsabers behind her back to block Yoda's deathblow. It worked. She had won.

"Learned well, you have." Yoda told her. Ahsoka smiled and bowed.

 **Ahmylankji, 57 BBY**

Ahsoka and Barriss walked down the city streets of Ahmylankji, a world of peace, but random outbursts. The Ahmylankj people had bright yellow skin and freckles. Their eyes ere colorless, but their hair was multicolored. Every ten years, their hair changed into several different colors. Most of the adults that they walked by had either purple hair or bright red hair. Barriss looked well at-ease there, but they stood out most in the crowd. Barriss had her hood up, but underneath was her concealed olive-green face with diamonds striped across her nose. She was a mirialan with brown hair. Ahsoka was wearing her normal attire, but she stood out most. Togrutas have bright colored skin, montrals, and long lekku. Ahsoka also carried her clanking lightsabers by her side. The ahmylankj seemed unfazed by them. Ahsoka found it surprising, considering they were very different from the rest of them. And her mission was to find and kill the terrorist that had caused so much unrest. Barriss and Ahsoka had left their masters behind to do some research to help them with their hunt. The young padawans watched one ahmylankj turn down an alley. Barriss and Ahsoka stopped and nodded towards each other.

As they squeezed through the crowd, the man stopped in the alley. Ahsoka used the Force to pull him towards them. Barriss shoved him into a crate.

"Hey!" The man yelled. "What are you doing?" Ahsoka held his shoulders against the crate.

"What is your business away from everyone else, sir?" Barriss asked. The man struggles against Ahsoka's grasp. Ahsoka slammed him against the crate again.

"Agh! I was meeting a friend down here!" He protested. "We were going to lunch!"

"Then you wouldn't mind if my friend checked your coat?" Barriss said. The man looked uneasy.

"Who are you?" The man demanded. "How is this legal?" Ahsoka looked towards Barriss.

"Listen, sir," Ahsoka said quietly. "I'm going to check your coat. If you protest, we will take you in." The man raised his eyebrows, then proceeded to unzip his jacket. As he opened it, he slapped Ahsoka and kicked Barriss's knee. She fell in pain. He took off running. Ahsoka chased after him. He pulled a bomb out of his coat and threw it into the crowd. Several innocent civilians shrieked in terror, but Ahsoka pulled the bomb towards her. It started to beep rapidly. She used the Force to pull the terrorist towards her and threw both objects into a building with no one inside. It exploded, and the wall collapsed on top of her.

"Ahsoka!" Barriss screamed. Ahsoka groaned before everything went black.

 **Coruscant, 57 BBY**

Ahsoka woke up a few hours later. Barriss stood beside her, meditating. As Ahsoka sat upright, Barriss opened her eyes, exhaled, and hugged Ahsoka.

"Caraya's soul." Ahsoka moaned.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you awake." Barriss said.

"What happened exactly?" Ahsoka requested.

"I saved you. Once the wall crashed on top of you, I dragged you out from under it. You'll be fine. The man was killed and was proven to be the man we were hunting. You have some smoke in your lungs and bruised ribs." Barriss explained the situation to Ahsoka, ending with a sharp inhale.

"Well, now I'm starting to feel my ribs." Ahsoka complained. They really were hurt. As she lay back down, the pain sparked through her, and she gasped suddenly at the awful feeling. "Thank you, Barriss. You are an amazing friend."

"You're my best friend, Ahsoka." Barriss responded. "Nothing can change that, through thick and thin."

 **Felucia, 20 BBY**

Ahsoka slowly opened the door to the base that hid Garnac inside. She slowly stepped into the dark room, her senses acting up abnormally. She looked around the room at the trophies of the hunted hung on the wall. Disgusted, Ahsoka stepped further inside. Tiptoeing around a crate, she raised her fists, ready to fight. She looked at a large statue and jumped around it. Nothing was behind it. She forced herself to relax a little. Her montrals started to let her know something was behind her. She turned around just in time to see Garnac launch himself towards her.

She rolled in between his legs. He swiped at her, but she dodged his attacks and even managed to kick him. She backflipped around a statue and raised her fists to fight Garnac. The Trandoshan hissed. Ahsoka used the Force to push him, but he ducked, and his tunic got ruffled. As he stood up, he launched himself on top of Ahsoka. He grabbed her shoulders and slammed her against the wall, then threw her again. Ahsoka looked up just in time to be ready to thrust her arms out in front of her to stop the knife from stabbing her, just centimeters from her forehead. She overpowered him despite her weakness. She kicked him several times, one of which knocked the knife out of his hands. They continued to swipe at each other, Ahsoka desperately trying to kill him and bring justice to the rest of the people being hunted by the Trandoshans. Garnac grabbed her by the throat and threw her across the room. Ahsoka used Anakin's training to land on her feet.

Garnac grabbed a rifle. Ahsoka maneuvered around the room, evading the death shots. She got close to him and Force Pushed him backwards. The rifle slid away from his hands. Ahsoka jumped up onto the table. Garnac hissed at her.

"You're beaten." Ahsoka said aggressively. She was out of breath, but happy to have won. Garnac growled at her.

"You murdered my son," Garnac growled. "And you need to pay for what you did!" Ahsoka scoffed.

"Your son died because of your own actions, not mine!" Ahsoka shouted. Garnac took a quick glance at the gun behind him. "Don't!" Ahsoka warned. Garnac was ignorant and grabbed the rifle. Now that he was armed, Ahsoka was free to kill him. She Pushed him out of the tower. He screamed all the way down over the balcony. She heard a thud and the screaming stopped. She looked over the balcony at the wookiees below. She sighed. Garnac was dead.

 **Coruscant, 19.1 BBY**

Ahsoka remembered the day Anakin had promised to stay faithful to her forever. The day he told her in different words that she would become great. That everyone would trust her, that the Jedi would be forgiving and kind. But under current circumstances, she wasn't sure if she could even contact Anakin without being arrested anymore. She felt light-headed. She had just made a huge decision. The Jedi Order was her life. She had practically been raised there. Her lightsabers were gone, one below a catwalk in the mechanical skeleton of Coruscant's prison, the other in the munitions warehouse. Ahsoka had nothing to remember them by other than the view of the large temple above the city. Ahsoka wiped away the tears that just began to rush out of her eyes. She sobbed, unable to push away the horrible thoughts of her trial, running from her friends, and worst of all, Barriss, the traitorous Jedi whom she had befriended for years.

Ahsoka reached the bottom of the steps that looks as if they could go on forever. Ahsoka was alone. No one was important to her, she felt. All of the friends she had were Jedi. Except a few people. There was Saw Garerra, Hermione Bagwa, and Lux Bonteri. Lux wouldn't be ideal, for he was too powerful within the senate and could take note of Ahsoka's actions. Ahsoka did not want that. She wanted to do good under the radar. Saw Garerra already had his own rebellion. Ahsoka knew exactly what she needed to do. She ran into the city, confident in her choice.


	2. Choices of Fate

**Author's note**

Hey, guys! I cannot thank you enough for the support you've given me! This is my fastest and most read fanfic ever! Please read my other stories and review. Thank you so much. Anyway, from this point on in the story, it's going to be pretty consistent because these were the parts of her life that weren't told. Also, a good portion of the rest of this fanfic will be inspired by Azure Lightning Emerald Cloud. He has awesome fanfics, so please read them. I hope you enjoy!

 **Coruscant, 19.1 BBY**

Ahsoka stopped running to catch her breath. The place she intended to go was on the other side of town and in the Underworld, so she could not run there. She looked around for some sort of transportation. A taxi service ran through town quite frequently, so Ahsoka just needed to locate a speeder. She saw one and held up her hand to flag it down. The rodian driving the cab looked at her and continued to fly away.

"Hey!" Ahsoka shouted. "Come back!" Ahsoka looked around. There were speeders linked to a bar. She flew over to the bar and dropped a credit into a slot. The electric wire powered down and Ahsoka left on the rented speeder. She flew down to the underworld of Coruscant where thugs and bruisers hung out. She scouted out the areas around town. She needed to park her speeder close enough to get to where she needed, but far enough away so that no one suspected her of going there. She saw a bar. Ahsoka soared her speeder behind it into the garage where another speeder was parked. She looked down the dark alley, and then she took off down into the center of the underworld.

Several small apartments stood in the center of the city. They were grimy and had cracks in the walls. Ahsoka pinched her nose to prevent the disgusting smell of the sewer coming from the apartments from reaching her nose. She touched the buttons on the door to slide it open. It worked... partially. The door deactivated itself about halfway open. Ahsoka used the Force to open it the rest of the way. She looked at her hands. _I'm no longer a Jedi_ , she told herself. _But can I still use the Force? What if someone is in serious peril?_ Ahsoka continued to walk inside the apartment. The man behind the desk in the lobby (if you could call it that) was asleep in his chair. Ahsoka tapped on the desk.

"Um, excuse me?" Ahsoka said. The man snored. "Sir, I need- sir, wake up." She brushed his shoulder. He woke up with a jump, and Ahsoka fell backwards.

"Ho, ho!" The man said in a jolly manner. "Sorry, miss. What can I do for you?" Ahsoka got up, brushing the dirt and grime off of her clothes.

"Is the lobby always this dirty?" Ahsoka asked. "I'm serious, you could grow mushrooms on this floor!"

"Eh, sorry." The man said. "The underworlders don't have much to work with, especially in this part of town. A fine lady like you shouldn't be here."

"I think I can handle myself." Ahsoka said firmly. "I'm here to see Hermione. What is her room number?"

"Ah, Hermione!" The clerk said. "Wonderful lady, she is. She came home an hour ago! She's on the second floor, left apartment."

"Thank you." Ahsoka said. She walked upstairs. She broke one step as soon as her toes reached it. She skipped that one, but slipped on the next one because of the thick coat of moist dirt on it. "Ugh! Someone has to own a mop or something!" She continued to walk. A few more steps broke, but she made it to the second floor safely. She knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" A woman called from inside. "What do you want?"

"Uh, Hermione Bagwa?" Ahsoka called. "This is Ahsoka Tano. I'm a friend of Kenobi. Or, at least, I used to be." Hermione opened the door. She greeted her with a smile.

"It's nice to see you again!" Hermione said. Ahsoka saw something glimmer behind Hermione's back. Ahsoka used the Force to slip it out of her grasp and take it away. "Ahsoka, wait, I can explain."

"Why did you have a knife behind your back?!" Ahsoka yelled. Hermione grabbed Ahsoka by the shoulders and brought her inside. She locked the doors behind her. Ahsoka kicked Hermione in the stomach and brought the older woman to her knees. "Hermione, answer me!"

"Ahsoka!" Hermione said, followed by some coughing. "I have to answer the door with a weapon. You never know what thugs will-agh-break in and harm me!" Ahsoka dropped the knife.

"Sorry, Hermione." Ahsoka said. Hermione stood up. "I need your help. I need a place to stay, and I need work." Hermione smiled despite just having Ahsoka bring her to the floor.

"I guess I should be more afraid of you than any thug." Hermione laughed. Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "I'm joking Ahsoka. I'm sure I could get you a job at Dex's." Ahsoka smiled.

"Thanks," Ahsoka sighed. "I'll need money before I get back on my feet." Ahsoka looked around. The room was much cleaner than the rest of the complex. It was a bit humid in the room, how that was, Ahsoka was not sure. The couch had a stain from some sort of fruit, but other than that, the couch was just fine. She sat down and relaxed. She imagined her plan for life. And tomorrow was the day she would take action.

 **Coruscant, 19.12 BBY**

Ahsoka walked around the Coruscant prison facility. She looked at the large turret that once had tried to kill her. She had evaded it, but still felt as if a part of her had died inside, seeing her trusted friends try to kill her. She had flashbacks, but pushed them away. She walked down the catwalk. No one was around. She continued to walk quietly. She saw the pipe she had cut into a short time ago, still with an open hole in it. She walked a few steps away from it to find the area she was blasted by a rocket.

There it was. The black spot where Ahsoka had been knocked off of her feet and lost her lightsaber. She looked down. It looked like a long way. She ripped a piece of the destroyed railing off of the catwalk. She dropped it down the trench. It wasn't long before she heard it clank. She climbed up to the edge of the rail and took a deep breath. She fell. Down into the dark trench beneath the prison.

She opened her bag as she fell and pulled out the lightsaber that she had gone searching for days ago. She had gone to the munitions warehouse where she had lost it in her duel with Barriss Offee. There, her lightsaber was sitting in an empty barrel. She had taken it and come to this location to find her second one. She ignited her blade and jabbed it into the wall of the trench. She started to slow down. Soon she stopped and wasn't too far from the ground. She turned her lightsaber off and rolled as she landed. She had somewhat hurt her ankle in the process, but she would be okay for the mostpart.

She looked around for it. Anything could have taken it away. It had only been 0.02 BBY ago when she lost it in that area. She twitched her montrals to find it. She sensed it to her left. She ran down the trench and slid to a stop. There it was. Her gorgeous lightsaber that she had crafted years ago was finally there. She felt the weight of the different layers of iron and other metals in her hands. How she remembered and loved that feeling. Swiftly, she stuffed the lightsabers into her bag and began to jump in between walls to get to the top of the trench.

She grabbed the catwalk. She started to climb up, but saw clone troopers. She slid her body off the edge of the catwalk and held on to the railing as tight as she could. The clone troopers were starting to walk away. Ahsoka used the Force to trigger the alarm inside the prison. All clone troopers and shocktroopers ran inside with blasters raised. Ahsoka climbed up and realized what she had done.

"Oh, no." She ran inside. She tried to find the front office. She heard the clattering armor of the clone troopers coming her way. She stepped into an indent in the wall. The troops passed by her without realizing she was ever there. She ran down the hall and soon was at the front office. A shocktrooper there pointed at her.

"You, stop!" he yelled. Ahsoka stepped up to the window.

"You never saw me." She said with a small wave of her fingers.

"I... never... saw you..." The shocktrooper replied.

"The alarm was just a drill." Ahsoka said, flicking her hand again.

"The alarm... was just... a drill..."

"You will turn it off now."

"I will... turn it off... now."

Ahsoka smiled and ran out the doors of the prison. She breathed in the fresh air and ran back to the Coruscant Underworld.

 **Moments later**

Ahsoka sat down, finishing off her plate with Hermione. Just month ago, Ahsoka had raised enough money waiting tables with Hermione to rent a home and buy some new armor and clothing. She no longer was a waitress. She was a bounty hunter who only took jobs to stop different criminals. Ahsoka was dressed in a casual crop-top and a skirt right now to hide her identity. Dexter Jettster walked out of the kitchen and went over to Ahsoka's table. Hermione waved goodbye to Ahsoka and went back into the kitchen.

"Hey, Dex," Ahsoka said. "What's the news today?" Dex smiled and sat in front of her. He moved the table as he squeezed into the booth, and Ahsoka sucked her stomach in to avoid a collision between her diaphragm and the table.

"It's nice to see you again..., _Ashla_." Dex said. Ahsoka smirked. Ashla was her alias. It was the name of a young Togruta, her same species, in the Jedi Temple, and also, it doubled as the Lasan name for the Force. "As a matter of fact, there is. An orange-skinned woman on Rhiskhmah has a bounty on her for seventeen thousand gold credits!" Ahsoka raised her eyebrows.

"What in the name of Bendu has she done?" Ahsoka said rather loudly. Dex shrugged.

"It is rumored that she murdered her ex for cheating on her." Dex said. Ahsoka stood up, dropping two silver credits on the table t pay for her food.

"I'm going to get ready." Ahsoka stated. "Thanks a million times again, Dex." Dex smiled and waved goodbye to her. Ahsoka got on her speeder and zoomed to her apartment.

Her apartment was not far. She had bought one far from the Underworld. It was just a click away from Dex's Diner. Once she got there, she parked her jumpspeeder and opened her bag. When she reached in there, she remembered she had put her lightsabers in there moments ago. She carefully made sure no one was looking and then took them out. She saw her key card underneath them. Ahsoka grabbed the key card and inserted it into the door. As she put the lightsabers away and zipped her back, a woman called behind her. She yelped, being very cautious about her lightsabers. She turned around to see Corina Emitzi.

"Yoohoo! Ashla!" Corina called in her shrill cheerful voice. "I've missed you the past few days!" Ahsoka rolled her eyes. There was a reason no one was around Corina. She was more annoying than a loth-cat in a crate of loth-catnip.

"Hey, Corina." Ahsoka said blandly, slapping a fake smile on her face. "I need to go, actually-"

"Oh, phooey!" Corina said with a flick of her wrist. "You just got back!"

"No, Corina, you don't understand-"

"Come inside my apartment! I just made a batch of sweet-sand cookies! I can brew up some of my amazing tarine tea!"

"Sorry, Corina," Ahsoka said. "I'm really busy."

"Oh, alright." Corina said. "Oh, before I forget, Mr. Zzatzhi came by earlier asking for you." Ahsoka stopped so quickly that she left a black mark on the floor.

"The landlord?" Ahsoka asked. Corina nodded and walked inside. Ahsoka inhaled deeply. Ahsoka walked inside her apartment. She dropped her back on the stand next to the door. She sat on the couch and grabbed her datapad. She looked up how much she owed to the landlord. It had been months since she had enough money to pay her rent. If the landlord had come by, she was sure to get kicked out. The bounty on the head of that woman would pay it off for a year! Ahsoka grabbed her bag and began packing.

 **Hours Before, Coruscant**

Commander Fox stood in front of the cell containing a lethal prisoner. The prisoner was sitting on her bed, contemplating. She was trying to feel something, a premonition of her freedom. She had to be released. Her reasons for wanting to be released were very important. She had been put in prison for a ridiculous reason. Her brash acts were to prove a point. She did not want to hurt anyone. She had done lots of planning to get her way, but instead ended up in prison. She had a plan. She didn't know how to put it in action though. She had to escape, but Commander Fox was too good of a shocktrooper to ever-

 _Wurr! Wurr! Wurr!_ The prison alarm blared. Fox charged up his blaster and touched his helmet's communicator. He nodded and ran from the cell. Barriss could not believe her luck. She tried to find a away out. Where? She looked around. There were no ventilation shafts. She pried at part of the wall next to the ray shielded door. The metal started to peel away. She brushed her long, silky brown hair behind her shoulder as she started to pull at wires. She jerked a deep blood red wire out of it's socket and a purple wire. The red ray shield flickered and then completely powered down. She looked down the hallway. The coast was clear. She ran out of the prison and headed straight to the underworld of Coruscant. It was early in the morning in broad daylight. She could not stay in this prison uniform. She ran down the catwalk, jumping over the large hole in the middle. She looked back towards the prison and scowled. She would never g back. She had her plans laid out, and she would go to any lengths to achieve her goals.

After a few minutes of running, she finally found a trench leading down to several joints in the Underworld. She took a deep breath and jumped.


	3. The Underworld

**Author's Note**

I'm back again. The story needs to get serious now. I've worked so hard on this. But now I'm continuing the story after a long busy couple of months. We moved, keeping up with my stop motion Star Wars series, some other stuff I don't want to get into, I've been busy. But now I'm ready to focus on my writing. So be ready for awesomeness, 'cause I'm doing my best. As always, feel free to leave reviews, constructive criticism helps a lot. Read my other stories as well. This chapter will be somewhat tragic. Some of the true fans of Clone Wars will know that some of this story is based off of the unfinished Clone Wars episodes that were animated but not published and refurbished. If you want to see this story (somewhat) come to your screen, sign the petition at **_Change .org_** to continue the Clone Wars. After reading this, please go to my profile and vote on the poll I put up. Without any further ado, I'll let you read the story now.

 **Coruscant, 19.12 BBY**

Ahsoka threw her akul teeth into her closet. She strapped on the headband she had preferred to wear as a bounty hunter. She couldn't rid of her akul teeth, it was a togruta tradition. Kill the akul, wear the teeth. She had seven from a scuffle when she was twelve. Her bag was thrown over her shoulder as she went to get her speeder.

She hopped on the speeder and started it up. She left to go Dex's Diner and talk to Hermione. She needed some food before she set off to find the woman. As she pulled up to the diner, Hermione came out with her bag and casual clothes on.

"Hermione!" Ahsoka called.

"Oh, Ahs- Ashla." Hermione said rather glumly. Ahsoka immediately jumped off of her speeder to comfort Hermione, whatever had happened to her.

"Hermione, what's happened?" Ahsoka chimed. Hermione shut her eyes, then opened them. They had glazed over and sparkled in the bright sunlight.

"I- I was fired." Hermione said, nearly crying. Ahsoka's eyes widened.

"Why would Dex do that to you?" Ahsoka asked. Hermione's eyes started to water. A tear fell down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away.

"Because Dex isn't running the diner anymore." Ahsoka shook her head in disbelief. Dex not running Dex's Diner?

"What is even happening?" Ahsoka asked. Hermione wasn't giving details. Hermione just shook her head.

"I don't know. The new guy wouldn't tell me what happened to Dex. He said he was going to lower my salary, and I told him to keep it or fire me." With a shaky breath, Hermione added. "And that's what he did." Ahsoka hugged the older woman. She didn't care if Hermione cried on her leather vest.

"I wish it was a crime." Ahsoka said. "We don't have proof of anything if he's being mysterious. I can't report him to authorities. If I could, Dex would be back, unless Dex..." Ahsoka stopped herself. Hermione had obviously thought of this too.

"I wish I wouldn't think such awful things." Hermione said with more tears. Ahsoka was afraid she would go into hysteria if Dex didn't return.

"I need to see this guy." Ahsoka said determinedly. Hermione grabbed her shoulder and pivoted her around.

"No!" Hermione shouted. "It's not worth it!"

"I'm your friend, Hermione!" Ahsoka yelled back. "I won't stand by and watch you be pushed around." Ahsoka started to walk inside. Just as she did, a laser shot rang through the air. She turned around to see Hermione with her bag raised in front of her head. The purse had a steaming hole in it. Ahsoka rushed to her.

"I'm okay!" Hermione said, looking frantically for the shooter. "Someone just tried to kill me!" Ahsoka looked around.

"Not you, me!" Ahsoka cried. She spotted the sniper in the tower across from them. She got on her speeder and flew towards the tower. She watched the sniper run away. He didn't escape without shooting the front vent of her speeder though. She jumped off of the speeder as it exploded beneath her. The sniper was now inside the tower. Ahsoka grasped the balcony and pulled herself up. She broke down the locked glass door and jumped down the stairs. She saw them rush down the hallway and sped towards the person. As she caught up in a grand corridor, the assassin tried to shoot her again. She dodged the shots and kicked herself off of the wall at the sharpshooter. The killer screamed as she tackled them. She tore the helmet off and looked to see who it was. A young woman. The woman with the bounty so big on her head. "Huh. You won't believe this, but I was just about to look for you."

"Bounty hunter against bounty hunter." The girl said. Ahsoka slammed her against the wall. Hard.

"You nearly killed my best friend!" Ahsoka shouted through gritted teeth. "Don't mess with me or her!" She slammed the woman against the wall again.

"Let go of me, scumbag!" The girl replied. "You'll have the wrath of the Lost Assassins upon you if you don't let go!"

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Not those worthless droid army rip-offs. You have a name?"

"I swear! Phoebe can come and find you! You'll have cyborgs waiting on your doorstep!"

"Don't make me ask again!" Ahsoka said, tightly clutching the young girl's shoulders.

The sharpshooter winced before saying, "Arantxa Xi,"

"Good." Ahsoka threw Arantxa onto the floor. "And you owe me a speeder. I'm taking you to the Republic prison. Don't resist."

 **Moments Later**

Ahsoka was dressing into her leather clothing after a warm shower when her doorbell rang. She groaned and zipped her vest up. She went to the door, wearing only her usual leather vest and tan leggings, hardly presentable. She opened the door to see the landlord.

"Mr. Zzatzhi!"Ahsoka cried. "What a surprise!"

"Think of something original, Ashla. This is no surprise." Zzatzhi replied. He walked inside, jamming his shoulder into Ahsoka as he walked in. She scoffed under her breath. "I cannot allow you to stay in this complex anymore."

"Mr. Zzatzhi, I just received a large sum of money-" She started before being very rudely interrupted by Zzatzhi.

"Ashla, you have not payed rent in seven months!" He boomed. "There is a difference between setback and ignorance!" Ahsoka wished she would have taken him down right then and there. He handed her a tablet and pen. She looked at him with wet blue eyes. He simply frowned and tapped on the tablet. He left, but before he did, he made sure Ahsoka saw him delete her contract. She slumped down onto the couch and read the tablet. She had thirty days to find a new home. How was she supposed to do that? Jobs only came occasionally! She smashed the tablet against the floor. She rushed to her room and grabbed her trunks and crates. As she packed her things, the doorbell rand again.

"Caraya's soul!" Ahsoka said angrily. She stomped to the door and slid it open. It was the manager of her building, Ms. Simone. "Oh, Ms. Simone. What is it?"

The sweet-faced woman smiled and started speaking softly. _I'll miss her,_ Ahsoka thought. "Ashla, someone is outside with a speeder for you." She said. "Do you know what this is about?" Ahsoka nodded.

"Are there any..." Ahsoka started. "Republic troops outside?" Simone knit her eyebrows, then shook her head from side to side. Ahsoka smiled and walkd out of her apartment.

"Where are you going, Ashla?" Corina's annoying, high-pitched voice cooed. Ahsoka groaned. _I sure won't miss her, though._

 **Later in the Evening**

Ahsoka flew the new speeder down into the underworld. She needed work, and she didn't want to work up where the Temple was (too many memories). Anonymous work would help her out a lot. The new speeder smelled strange. Something was definitely wrong with it. As she flew into the pit of the Underworld, her speeder blew fuse. Ahsoka's eyes widened.

"No!" Ahsoka cried. "No, no!" She screamed as the speeder flipped upside-down and went in reverse. She hung on by the handles, smoke blowing in her face, stinging her eyes. The speeder spun around and went forwards again jerking Ahsoka around, lowering he speeder. She ran along a landspeeder to prevent falling.

"Hey!" The driver called.

"Sorry!" Ahsoka replied. She reached for the ignition button and realized she was heading straight for another speeder. She ran along hat speeder followed by the next, ignoring the ruse comments the drivers made as she ran across the tops of them. Still reaching for the ignition, she realized she was headed for a transport shuttle. She closed her eyes as the speeder swerved and knocked the satellite dish off of the side. She managed to flip back on her speeder and breathe a sigh of relief. "Huh. Alright." she said, but too soon. Her speeder clanked. "Oh, no." The speeder descended quickly down the pit. She grunted as the tried to turn the speeder back on.

"Agh!" Screamed a diver as she dropped by them.

"Ugh! Come on!" Ahsoka yelled. With a puff of smoke, the speeder flew again. She screamed as she realized she was headed straight for a wall. She ran along the wall, desperately trying to keep the speeder from hitting it. She jumped back on, but her weight was finally too much for the speeder and it crashed into a platform, knocking some canisters of rhydonium over. The speeder scraped itself along the platform, then flipped over the edge, one of the back fins keeping it-and Ahsoka-safe from falling. Ahsoka swung herself onto the platform and brushed off her vest. "Ugh! What a piece of junk!" Ahsoka cried.

"Mph!" A man watching her said, laughing sort of watching her.

"I should have known better than to trust a used speeder salesman." Ahsoka pulled the speeder onto the edge of the platform. The man lifted his goggles and put down his sauntering iron. "Good job, Ahsoka. What a wonderful mess you've gotten yourself into this time."

"Ahsoka?" The man said. Ahsoka spun around, then tried to act like she hadn't responded to that name. "Don't avoid me. I know your name." Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

"Okay, so?" She mumbled. The man stuck out his hand.

"I'm Nyx Okami." He said. Ahsoka shook his hand. "And you're Ahsoka."

"Yeah, I guess." Ahsoka said. She crossed her arms and turned to bend over her speeder. "Oh, my- ugh!"

"Is something wrong with your speeder?" Nyx asked. Ahsoka looked at him with the snidest expression.

"No. It's brand new, and I just gave it a new bright orange paint job." Ahsoka said sarcastically. "Do you have tools, or do you know of anyone who could fix it?"

"Well, there's a speeder place across town that takes used speeders." Nyx replied.

"Nevermind." Ahsoka said.

"Let me see what's wrong with it, Ahsoka." Nyx pestered. He walked over to the damaged speeder. Ahsoka didn't know how to respond to him calling her Ahsoka. She shouldn't tell him other things about her though. She couldn't explain why she called herself Ashla. No one could know. Nyx picked up his sauntering iron and walked over to the jumpspeeder. He tore off the engine's panel and ripped two green wires. Ahsoka ran over to him.

"Hey!" She yelled. "What do you think you're doing?!" As she exclaimed, the speeder started hovering again.

"I know what I'm doing, Ahsoka." Nyx said. "Now that I know how to fix it, I'll just have to saunter the wires together." Ahsoka raised her "eyebrows", she was impressed. Ahsoka looked at his workshop. The man seemed to be kind, and she was being awful to him. And he still offered to repair her speeder.

"Um, Nyx," Ahsoka said. "I need a place to stay. I just got kicked out of my apartment. All of my things are still at the complex." Nyx chuckled as he sauntered the wires together.

"I'll let you stay. You seem nice." Nyx replied. Ahsoka exhaled happily. "But it'll cost you. Just like this repair will." Ahsoka's mouth dropped open.

"You scoundrel!" She exclaimed. "There was no money ever discussed!" Nyx shrugged.

"We've all gotta make money somehow." Nyx mumbled. "And you owe me some rhydonium." Ahsoka looked at the large canisters of rhydonium she had knocked over. Some of them had gone over the edge.

"Nyx, you can't-"

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do, Ahsoka!" Nyx said jumping up. "I'm deactivating the speeder until you pay me." He walked over to his workbench and set down his tools. Ahsoka leaned against a shelf about to argue when a voice rang out from behind Nyx.

"Okami!" Shouted the man. "Do you have what you owe me?"

"Hey, hey!" Nyx chuckled. Ahsoka watched cautiously. "Pintu! I was just coming to see you. I was just helping a new client... rebuild her speeder, and I was waiting for her to pay me the last few credits she owed me."

"So," boomed the alien. "Where's my money?" Ahsoka eyed the thugs cracking their knuckles behind him.

"I'm just a few credits short," Nyx said smoothly.

"Then this is going to hurt pretty bad, Okami." Ahsoka watched the man's thugs rush towards Nyx. Nyx grabbed a pole from behind him. Ahsoka smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Well,the question is," Nyx started raising the pole. "Will this hurt me or you?!" Nyx struck a hard blow o the thugs and continued to twirl the pole around. One of the bruisers punched Nyx hard enough to lay him on the table. The other thug seized Nyx. Nyx put up a hard fight. He kicked the other thug into his shelf of tools. He headbutted the bruiser holding his and ran towards the other one. He knocked him into the shelf, bringing down the shelf and several items on it. The tools toppled on top of the bruiser. One of the thugs punched him again.

"Hm." Ahsoka said. "You're doing pretty good." Nyx grabbed the bag that contained her lightsabers. She winced as he picked it up and swung it at one of the thugs.

"You can go get help anytime you want, Ahsoka!" Nyx exclaimed, his voice cracking as the thug hit him in the back of the head again.

"But only if you let me stay free of charge," Ahsoka requested.

"Free?!" Nyx shouted. The thug picked him up and he kicked the other one down. "No way!" The thugs punched him a couple of times then threw him onto the table.

"Hm." Ahsoka hummed, smirking at him. One of the thugs shoved his head onto the table. She looked at him, arms crossed, eyebrows raised.

"Fine!" Nyx gave up. "Free of charge! Just go get help!" Finally, they delivered a blow that knocked him onto his knees unconscious. Ahsoka rolled her eyes and jumped over the table. She delivered several blows using acrobats, ending with a knee to the groin. Both thugs lie on the ground, moaning in pain.

"I think you want to leave now." Ahsoka said while raising her fists.

"Ugh," The large alien man said. "Tell Okami his debts are _far_ from being paid." He turned with his bruisers and ran to his large speeder quickly. Ahsoka turned to Nyx to help him up.

"Did you get help?" Nyx asked, clutching his head. Ahsoka used her knuckle to face his head towards her.

"I was the help, Nyx." She replied confidently. Nyx stood and rubbed his arm.

"You're still paying for the speeder." He said. She rolled her eyes.

 **Coruscant, 19.9 BBY**

Ahsoka kicked one of the bruisers chasing her. Nyx followed with his blaster blazing. Ahsoka whipped around, her back lekku slapping a thug. Her lekku had gotten much longer. The back lekku had started to curve out at the bottom, evidence of maturity. Nyx shot several thugs while Ahsoka preferred hand-to-hand combat. Although, often, she would use her plasma-staff. The plasma staff could make a clean hole in just about anything. Thinner than a lightsaber, and almost just as powerful. They were very dangerous. One downside was that plasma-staffs could not fight against lightsabers; they would pass right through the blade.

"Ahsoka, get to the _Overcast_!" Nyx yelled to her. "I'll hold them off!" Ahsoka nodded and pulled out her plasma-staff. She planted it into the floor and jumped. She rolled on the ground as she landed, then she jumped up. Two bruisers ran out to greet Ahsoka in front of Nyx's ship.

"Hold it!" One of them yelled. "You and Okami aren't going anywhere."

"Listen, boys," Ahsoka started sneakily. "I can get you out of here. I'm stealing Okami's ship." The thugs looked at each other, then raised their blasters at Ahsoka.

"Prove it," The second bruiser threatened. Ahsoka shrugged and opened the bay door for them. They raised their eyebrows.

"After you," Ahsoka said, swooping her hand towards the door. The bruisers got inside.

"Shoot this whole ship down when we take off, okay?" The first bruiser asked. Ahsoka nodded. She sat down in the pilot's seat. She opened the glove compartment. Inside was an emergency D-14 blaster. She grabbed it and shot both bruisers. They fell to the floor. She grabbed their feet and dragged them out of the _Overcast_.

"Ahsoka!" Nyx shouted. "Go get help!" Ahsoka looked at Nyx with bruisers on his back. "Go get help" was their code for "Ahsoka, come save me", originating from the first day they met. Ahsoka pulled out her plasma-staff. She didn't ignite in order not to cause too much bloodshed. She twirled the staff around, knocking out several bruisers in the process. The thugs focused all of their aggression on Ahsoka then. She fended them off while Nyx ran to the _Overcast_. Nyx started it up. Once again, Ahsoka used the staff to jump towards the ship. The thugs shot at her. Ahsoka did several acrobatic dodges to prevent getting shot. As soon as she was in the bay of the _Overcast_ , she waved and shut the door. She walked to the pilot's compartment.

"Punch it, Nyx. The door's closed." Ahsoka commanded. Nyx smiled and shot the large freighter they just came from. The hangar bay contained several explosives and made a large explosion with rainbow fire. The _Overcast_ soared far from he destruction and then to lightspeed.

 **Moments After**

Ahsoka opened the drawer that contained the purse with her lightsabers. She hesitated before picking up the bag, undoing the latch, then reaching her hand in. She flinched as her fingers touched the cold metal hilts that lay inside. She looked to make sure Nyx wasn't in the doorway, then grabbed the lightsabers out of her bag. The lightsabers were heavy. They had lost their connection with her. She had ignored them for so long, they had become lonely, the Force now stayed with it, no longer attracted to her. Her thumb slid across the hilt to the button that would ignite the emerald blade.

"What are those?" Nyx asked. He stood in the doorway, watching Ahsoka. She dropped the lightsabers. "Ahsoka, tell me."

Ahsoka had never heard Nyx's voice so firm. "Nyx, promise me you won't tell anyone." Ahsoka pleaded.

"Ahsoka, I found those a while ago. Are those Jedi lightsabers?"

Ahsoka gulped. "Nyx, they're..." She stopped herself. "Why were you snooping through my room?" Nyx flushed.

"I was- um," Nyx stuttered. "I was always curious what was in that bag, why you kept it away. We've been friends so long, I just wanted-"

"You wanted to invade my privacy?" Ahsoka snapped. "My past is none of your business!"

"Neither is mine, Ahsoka!" Nyx shouted back. "I've been your friend for so long now, and you still don't trust me?!"

"I would trust you with my life, Nyx! I let you know my own name!"

"Only because I already knew it. I bet you wouldn't have trusted me if I called you Ashla. You would have treated me like anyone else."

"Nyx, you've helped me through everything! You've gotten me jobs, money, and companionship!"

"But you still can't trust me?!" Nyx scoffed. "Take your speeder. I want you out of here by dawn, or I'm reporting you to the authorities."

"Why?! Why the-"

"You are a thief from Jedi!" Nyx replied harshly. "You stole Jedi lightsabers. Unless there's a better explanation?"

"I... I used to be a Jedi." Ahsoka confessed. It felt unright to say it out loud. She looked at Nyx who rolled his eyes and raised his eyebrows. "You don't believe me?"

"No." Nyx walked out. "No, I don't, _Ashla_." Ahsoka's heart felt punctured. Nyx had stabbed her in the heart metaphorically speaking. She let out her first sob in a long time. Then tears followed. She hadn't cried since she left the Order. And this young scoundrel and criminal had triggered that. Her legs gave out from under her, and she hit the floor. She cried as if she were a raincloud. She cried as if everything she had was gone. And it was.

 **Coruscant Underworld, The Day After**

Ahsoka sped around the dark Underworld of Coruscant. Her long lekku fluttered behind her as she flew. Togruta were uncommon on Coruscant, so she got some stares from the Underworlders. She had learned to ignore them. As she soared down an alley, she could have sworn she had seen an old ally. She stopped her speeder and backed up. Sure enough, a speeder had gone by with a familiar face. Ahsoka started to chase it down. The long, silky brown hair of the pilot rippled behind her. Ahsoka kicked the acceleration and she got nearer to the pilot. Al of a sudden, the speeder flipped around, and the pilot jumped on Ahsoka. Ahsoka crash-landed the speeder bike and threw the woman off of her.

Ahsoka almost fainted. The olive-green skin, the brown diamonds tattooed across her nose. Ahsoka knew immediately who it was. Her old friend. An escaped prisoner.

 _Barriss Offee._

 **Author's Note**

I don't usually put notes at the bottom of the page, but I just need to remind you to go vote on the poll I put up. Thanks!


	4. Conflict and Deception

**Author's Note**

I'm very impressed with the number of views on this fanfic! It has changed me to see people who actually appreciate my writing. Usually, my best friends and basically everyone I know beats me down and tells me my writing sucks. In secret, I write fanfics on this website, and it's impressed me to see that people who actually like my writing. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, who has inspired me, who has followed, and who has read. Truthfully, my gratitude goes out to you. You are what is keeping me going. Thank you. As always, please review after reading this chapter.

 **Coruscant Underworld, 19.9 BBY**

"Barriss?" Ahsoka exclaimed. Barriss struggled under the smaller girl. "Why are you here? How did you get out of prison?"

"Ahsoka," Barriss gasped. "Ahsoka, let me explain. I've been looking for you." Ahsoka shoved her elbow under Barriss's chin.

"Did you break out?" Ahsoka asked. Barriss continued to writhe under Ahsoka, then managed to topple herself on top of Ahsoka.

"Listen, Ahsoka," Barriss said quietly. Ahsoka tried to squirm out from under Barriss. "I need you. I need to stay out of Republic sight. I've been looking for you for months."

"How did you get out?" Ahsoka again asked. Barriss sighed.

"You aren't going to stop asking are you?" Ahsoka shook her head. "Fine. There was an infiltrator in the prison a while ago that escaped, and the shocktroopers told us it was a drill. But what they didn't know was that while the troopers were distracted, I had deactivated the ray shield on my cell. I escaped into the Underworld, and I've been keeping a low profile, but I've been looking for you. I've needed you, Ahsoka."

"Barriss, this is wrong." Ahsoka said exasperatedly. "I cannot keep you with me! I stand out just as much as you would if you were known as a prisoner." Barriss shut her eyes. She stood and helped Ahsoka up.

"I didn't think you'd understand," Barriss said. She started walking down the alley, back into town. Ahsoka didn't know what to do. Barriss was alone and wanted, and her only goal that she had gotten herself into trouble for had been rejected.

"Barriss," Ahsoka called. Barriss turned her head. "I can't just let you leave like that." Barriss smiled a bit and walked back to Ahsoka's speeder.

"Thank you, Ahsoka." Barriss said.

"It's Ashla."

 **Coruscant Underworld, 20 BBY**

Ahsoka pulled her boots off of her sore feet. As she did so, she fell backwards onto her bed. Barriss was lying in the bed on the other side of the room.

"I'm exhausted." Barriss groaned. Ahsoka nodded.

"I'm tired of criminals constantly turning on us." Ahsoka said exasperatedly.

"Well, that's kinda what they do." Barriss replied. "Criminals are untrustworthy, specifically the one we just fought."

"I can't stay on Coruscant forever." Ahsoka stated. Barriss quickly jerked her head towards Ahsoka.

"Why not?" Barriss asked. "How do we leave unnoticed?" Ahsoka thought. She hadn't thought about it. She looked towards Barriss and answered honestly.

"I have no clue."

Barriss shut her eyes and rolled over.

"I'm sick of being stuck on this polluted rock." Ahsoka sighed.

"Just try to sleep, Ahsoka." Barriss said with the slightest hint of frustration. "You're so restless, and you always have been."

"I don't want to sleep, I can't." Ahsoka rolled over again. After a couple more restless minutes, she stood. "Barriss, I'm going out." Barriss shrugged. Ahsoka grabbed her bag and exited the room. As she left the apartment, a woman squealed.

"Help!" The woman shouted. "I'm being- agh!"

"Somehow, I just now happened to be here." Ahsoka muttered, stumbling around the side of the building. The woman was lying on the ground, bloody. "Oh, no. Barriss, someone's been mugged. See if you can find him from the window."

"I've got you, Ash." Barriss replied. Ahsoka smirked at the new nickname. Ash, short for Ashla. She looked up and saw Barriss leap off the balcony. She went around the small garage unit to her landing point. There, Barriss had pinned down a man with a satchel.

"Do you have a name?" Ahsoka interrogated. The man tried to pull out from under Barriss.

"Yeah." He replied. He was trying to be curt, but the look Ahsoka gave him pushed him to continue. "I'm Kriik Morales."

"Take his satchel, Ashla." Barriss commanded. Ahsoka nodded shortly and ripped the bag from his grasp. She looked inside.

"What?" Ahsoka mumbled. She dug through bottles of various herbs, a dagger, and a key card. "You have drugs and weapons in here!"

"He has what?" Barriss exclaimed.

"The dagger shows signs of saanize being spread upon it." Ahsoka remarked. "What is this key card for?"

"It's that woman's. She has access to several riches into her apartment. I wanted them." Kriik continued to try to pull free from Barriss. Ahsoka pulled her blaster on him.

"Hold still," Ahsoka commanded. "I don't want to hurt my friend."

"What?!" Kriik exclaimed. "No, don't shoot! I'll hand over the drugs! My weapons!" Ahsoka ignored him and squeezed the trigger. His body fell limp.

"What do we do with him, Ashla?" Barriss asked. Ahsoka slid her blaster into her holster and picked up Kriik underneath his armpits.

"We're taking him to prison." Ahsoka responded. Barriss nodded.

 **Coruscant Jedi Temple, One Hour Later**

Barriss and Ahsoka stopped their speeders. Barriss unloaded Kriik from the back of her speeder. They walked up to the Republic police station with the criminal. He walked limply, as he had just regained consciousness. A Jedi and two clone troopers answered them at the front office.

"Identification." Demanded one of the troopers.

"We don't exactly have one." Ahsoka replied. "We're just here to turn in this man." She looked at the Jedi, who raised one eyebrow. She looked at Barriss. She had just noticed Barriss's uneasiness. Barriss had a vein practically popping out of the side of her head. She was hyperventilating hard. Ahsoka put a hand on arriss's wrist to help calm her. Her pulse was raging.

"How old are you?" The other clone asked. Ahsoka looked at Barriss.

"I'm sixteen," Ahsoka said. "My friend is..." Ahsoka paused. Barriss was too old to not have identification.

"Your friend is what?" The Jedi said gruffly.

"Seventeen. Just a year older than me."

"Where are your parents?"

"At home. We came to deliver this prisoner we found with drugs."

"They're lying!" Yelled the Jedi. "Those investigations are not for underage girls to handle!"

"Master, if you could listen-"

"She is an adult, I sensed your lies!" He roared. "What are you trying to hide?" Ahsoka started backing away, letting go of Kriik. Barriss shifted.

"Here's my identification." Barriss said smoothly, holding something in her hand to the window. Barriss grabbed Ahsoka's hand and dashed out of station with her.

"Barriss, what the-" Ahsoka cried. Some guards started to dart after them. Barriss stopped and started to fight them. "Barriss, stop! That's not what we do!"

"Plans have changed, Ahsoka!" Barriss shouted back. She kicked the clone's staffs out of their hands and shot both of them. Ahsoka jumped on Barriss's back, but she immediately got slammed into a wall, losing her strength. Barriss's eyes had turned yellow, no longer humane. Ahsoka tried o stand, but couldn't breathe. Ahsoka watched the Jedi run out of a room to attack Barriss. Ahsoka realized that the Jedi was Barriss's trigger.

"Barriss!" Ahsoka gasped out. "Don't fight him!" Barriss ignored her. She grabbed the two electrostaffs from the corpses of her creation and ignited them. The Mirialan had lost her senses. She fought the Jedi continuously, striking unpredictably. The Jedi was holding himself pretty well against Barriss. But she had him overpowered. He switched to a defensive form, but it wasn't enough to keep Barriss from electrocuting his ribs. He screamed. She jabbed the other hip with the other staff. He screamed louder. Ahsoka started to push herself up off the floor.

Barriss continued to hit the Jedi with the staffs until he fell to the floor, dropping his lightsaber. She shocked his chin with both staffs. Ahsoka saw flashes of the Jedi's skeleton. She manage to stumble on to her feet. Barriss grabbed the lightsaber from the floor and ignited it. Ahsoka saw her distraction as an opportunity to attack. She used the Force to grab an electrostaff and jump on Barriss's back. Barriss again tried to slam Ahsoka into a wall, but Ahsoka jumped off and hit Barriss square in the mouth with the ignited staff. She gasped loudly, then vengefully swung the lightsaber at her former ally. Ahsoka held off Barriss skillfully with the staff. She didn't have her plasma staff because this was supposed to be a simple drop-off mission. If only she did have it. She was very familiar with the weapon and felt like it helped her fight better. With the long, thick, and heavy electrostaff, she was almost swinging aimlessly. Although she still had form, it was sloppy, and her fighting was limited.

"This is where you are weak, Ahsoka!" Barriss snapped at her as she fought her old friend. "You always were too compassionate for the weak. It has made you weak!" Ahsoka deflected another strong blow from Barriss.

"I was weak?!" Ahsoka choked out. "I was the weak one? You have always been the weak one! I have to do all the work for you because you are conflicted and unstable! You are ridiculously stupid, and you always have been! Barriss Offee, if I am the weak one, then you are the pathetic one!" Ahsoka hit Barriss's leg with the staff. Barriss screamed in rage and pain and tripped onto her stomach. Ahsoka shocked Barriss until she started steaming. Ahsoka stopped and put the staff down. She watched as Barriss tried to stand but continued to fall down on her chest. Ahsoka grabbed the Jedi's lightsaber and gave it back to him. He thanked her and grabbed Barriss.

"You have saved lives today, Ahsoka." The Jedi said kindly. "However, you and the murderer are under arrest." He pressed the button on his comlink, and two shocktroopers walked up behind Ahsoka. She looked up at the Jedi, pleading with her eyes as the clones put handcuffs on her.


	5. Heart of a Scoundrel

**Author's Note**

Honestly, I don't know how many chapters this fanfic will have. I was planning to be over with the story of the Clone Wars by last chapter, but I needed to keep the chapter short enough for everyone to sit through all 1800 something something words on it. I recommend you see The Last Jedi. I saw it the other day and it was amazing. It took me on a roallercoaster of emotions. I promise not to spoil anything, and none of you can spoil it for anyone else either, thank you very much. So, I'm sorry if this chapter seems slow or stupid to you, I'm honestly just trying to do my best to put something on the table. This, again, will be largely inspired by the unfinished concepts for Clone Wars episodes. I'm sorry again for any mistakes made on this fanfic. I'm writing a lot of this on my phone because my computer isn't always accessible. My phone has a strange autocorrect. As always, please review this chapter when you are done reading. Without any further ado, let's begin.

 **Coruscant, 20.7 BBY**

Almost a year ago, Ahsoka had been imprisoned for deceit to authority and lack of legal identification. She often sat in her cell, staring at the wall. Having cabin fever was driving her mad. She often paced, for fun. There was nothing else to do. And whenever they brought food, she would stare at it, admiring the little bit of the outside world that came to her. Then, she would take her fruit and try to make new sculptures every day with slices of it. They were often very poor designs. She felt proud of them. She did so much so that one time, a couple of weeks ago, she made a statue of her guard, Parr. She picked up her sculpture and brought it to the door.

"Parr. Hello?" She whispered. He slightly cocked his head then turned facing forward again. She started whispering to him again. "I know it isn't much, but I made you out of fruit. It doesn't look like just any other shocktrooper, I got your design exactly. See, there's your shoulder pauldron, and I even did a very intricate design on your gauntlet. See, the twi'lek girl? I put her on here." Commander Parr looked back at Ahsoka. As soon as he looked, he gasped. The design of him made from shavings of a meiloorun surprised him with its strange colors and shaped. Ahsoka smiled.

"Ashla, put that away or eat it." Parr commanded. "I don't want to see that again."

So Ahsoka never did it again. She kept her sculptures to herself. She was slightly offended that Parr did not appreciate her art. She put her time and hard work into it. Today, she was going to catch up on missed hours of sleep. It wasn't like she had anything else to do.

 **Jedi Temple, 20.7 BBY**

Anakin Skywalker sat in his quarters. He was fiddling with one of the models of starships he kept on his nightstand. One was a model of a Jedi interceptor, another of a Republic gunship. Today, Anakin was angry. Not like his usual angry, this time, he was bothered by the obvious fact that Obi-Wan Kenobi was keeping Anakin from any of the recent missions. Anakin felt he could do better than other Jedi, and he had completed several missions with Jedi that had no casualties, while other Jedi, including Obi-Wan, had people die all of the time. Anakin was a great general in the war, and an even better Jedi. So the fact that Obi-Wan intentionally was holding him back was aggravating.

Anakin threw his Jedi interceptor model against the wall. It shattered and fell onto his desk with a bang. He had something to make him happy. He was elated when repairing things. As he slid the drawer from the desk, he started to shiver. He didn't know why, he wasn't cold. He slowly grabbed his wrench. He suddenly got this overwhelming wave of anxiety. He never got anxiety unless there was a large Disturbance in the Force. He slid the drawer back into it's compartment in the desk. As he began repairing the starship model, Obi-Wan dashed in.

"Anakin, did you feel it?" Obi-Wan asked. Anakin kind of smirked, he had never heard Obi-Wan say something that sounded cheesy or stupid. Anakin turned towards his old master.

"I felt a Disturbance." Anakin replied. Obi-Wan nodded.

"Anakin, there has not been a Disturbance like this since "The Bombing" a couple years ago." Obi-Wan stated. Anakin shuddered as he remembered The Bombing. The day he lost his padawan. The day all trust was shaken between the Jedi. The reason Ahsoka was gone. The reason he drifted more angry every day he stayed in the Jedi Order, the one that forced Ahsoka to go the way she did. "Master Secura and Master Fisto are going to the High Council chambers to consult with Master Yoda."

"And you think we should join?" Anakin said, looking at Obi-Wan for the first time.

"Yes, Anakin. We need to know what this is about, and Master Yoda is the wisest and may be able to help us out." Obi-Wan exaggerated. Anakin shook his head.

"Masters Secura and Fisto will handle it." Anakin said.

"You're frustrated, aren't you?" Obi-Wan inquired.

Anakin replied curtly. "No, Master. There isn't anything to be angry about. What part of excluding me from any situation makes me angry?" Obi-Wan shook his head.

"Anakin, I'm looking out for you." Obi-Wan said. "It is merely coincidence that I get the missions and you do not."

"Is it? Is it really, Master?" Anakin growled. "You are holding me back!" Obi-Wan sneered.

"Anakin, you still have much to learn."

"But there's a lot I still know."

 **Coruscant Republic Prison, 20.7 BBY**

Ahsoka slept on her hard bed. Her lekku were sprawled out over the frame. She was disturbed by the sound of her ray shield door deactivating. Parr walked in with a man with a dark blue robe. He had a golden chestplate and a gold helmet. His helmet was interesting, with spirals around the ears and spikes going from his temples up behind his head and down to his was quite a large bronze entangle of wires making a triangular shape around the back of his head. It almost looked like several thin twigs wrapped around the back of his head.

"Ashla, someone is here to see you." Parr stated. "He goes by the name of Nezu Owutee." Ahsoka looked at the man. He looked quite familiar. She didn't remember the name Nezu though.

"Ashla, greetings. I am Nezu Owutee. I am here to bail you out." Nezu said. "I'll explain later." He held out his hand. Ahsoka looked at the scoundrel's chiseled jawline, strong cheekbones, and most importantly, the pouty lip. Ahsoka's eyes got wide.

"You're-" she started.

"What do you say, Ashla?" Nezu interrupted. Ashla gave him a dirty look. She slapped his hand away.

"I accept your offer." Her personality was starting to come back. After almost a year of imprisonment, her sass and snippiness had gone away, but all it took was an old traitor to bring it back. He handed a bag of credits to Parr. Parr nodded and walked away to supposedly the front office to drop off the bail money.

"Alright, _Ashla_ , we need to run." Nezu said. He grabbed her hand and dashed down the corridor with her.

"What?!" Ahsoka exclaimed. "What did you do?" Nezu kind of looked away for a moment.

"Just keep running."

"Tell me what happened, Nyx, or I'll punch you square in the nose!" Ahsoka shouted. Nyx looked at her, smirking.

"I was wondering if you'd remember me."

"How could I forget." Ahsoka rolled her eyes as they turned a corner. "You're partially what got me into this mess."

"Yeah, but only partially." Nyx replied. Ahsoka had to admit, the scoundrel had a mindset that she missed.

"What did you do?" Ahsoka repeated again.

"It wasn't credits I handed that shocktrooper." Nyx finally told her. She pursed her lips and sneered at him.

"What did you give him?"

"A bag of the finest spice the Pyke Syndicate has to offer." Nyx said. Ahsoka's eyes widened. She punched him hard enough to knock him into the wall.

"Spice?!" Ahsoka shouted.

"Shh! You'll alert them to us."

"You're going to get arrested!" Ahsoka said.

"Hey, those shocktroopers work too hard. Spice will make them happier. Besides, I can't get arrested if they don't know my name. Nezu Owutee?"

"I love how much I hate you." Ahsoka said, starting to run out with him. "What is up with your outfit?" She gestured towards Nyx's headdress. He smirked.

"I am a member of the Pyke Syndicate." Nyx replied. Ahsoka looked at him, even more astounded. "It's a long story, and we really don't have the time."

"I didn't say I wanted to hear your story!" Ahsoka snapped. Nyx looked at her differently.

"You've become quite a sleemo while I was gone."

"Oh, no!" Ahsoka interrupted. "We're trapped!" Nyx looked up at the two shocktroopers standing in front of the exit.

"We'll find an opening." Nyx said, drawing his blaster. The shocktroopers ignited their electrostaffs.

"No!" Ahsoka said, kicking the blaster out of his hands. "We'll find another way out!"

"Ashla, you know very well there isn't another way. They'll be after us back there, too."

"Nyx-"

"Ahsoka, I have to stun them at least." Nyx stated. Ahsoka pleaded with her eyes. Nyx closed his eyes and looked away. Ahsoka grabbed his arm. Nyx looked at her and sighed. She relaxed a bit and started to walk to the two clones. Before she could open her mouth, both of them fell to the floor. She gasped.

"Nyx!" Ahsoka cried. "I told you not to hurt them!"

"They're only stunned," Nyx remarked. "If you want to leave, now's your chance." He gave her a look she couldn't stand. She hated Nyx. He didn't trust her, he forced her to become homeless, he abandoned her, and worst of all, didn't believe her. Ahsoka wanted him to trust her again. He was the only remotely trustworthy person she had other than Jedi, who she couldn't go to. She had just abandoned one of her Jedi teachings. She had betrayed the Republic, and she had felt hate for another human being. But then again, she was no Jedi.

"I'm coming," Ahsoka said quietly. She started walking out with him.

 **Oba Diah, 20.7 BBY**

The _Overcast_ landed near a large palace. Ahsoka looked out the window at the beautiful blue and gold clashing with grey palace. She breathed heavily. She didn't know what she was getting into, but it was better than being on her own. Her and Nyx walked down the ramp. She had her plasmastaff in the sheath on her back, and her blaster in it's holster, covered up by her bag containing two Jedi lightsabers that she used to use.

"Marg!" Nyx exclaimed. "It's a pleasure to see you again."

"Ah, Okami," Marg Krim of the Pyke Family said. "You have brought the girl." Ahsoka looked up at Nyx. She was beginning to notice how many similarities him and Lux Bonteri shared. Ahsoka looked at Krim. He looked just like all of the other Pykes. He was a male with a green face and a golden headdress, but it was very much different from the helmet Nyx was wearing.

"Yes, Marg," Nyx said to his leader. "And she will serve us well."

"Serve you?" Ahsoka exclaimed. "That's what I am to you? A servant?"

"No, Ashla," Nyx started. "You are joining the Pyke Syndicate as our top fighter/assassin." Ahsoka calmed down a bit, but she realized again that she was disobeying her Jedi Code. She wasn't an assassin. Killing people isn't her job. But to protect herself, she had to go along with Nyx and Krim. She crossed her arms. She noticed as she did, Krim looked at her bag. She saw that the flap had been lifted up as her muscles contracted. She uncrossed her arms, and she put one hand on the bag.

"What's in the bag, Ashla?" Krim asked. Ahsoka chuckled.

"Just some more weapons," Ahsoka answered. It wasn't really a lie. Lightsabers are lethal weapons.

"I'm sure Ashla would like to be escorted to her quarters." Nyx said, trying to rescue Ahsoka. "Shall we?" Krim nodded, and they walked inside the palace.

 **The Next Day**

Ahsoka awoke to the sun shining on her face. She got up, her lekku swinging behind her. As she looked outside, she noticed the convorees. One convor was flying smoothly, while the other was flipping in loops. Ahsoka enjoyed watching the convorees. They were her spirit animal. She slid off the bed, onto her tired feet. She walked to her closet. Her vest wasn't acceptable anymore, now she was in the Pyke Family. She pulled out a blue dress with gold trimming. She slipped it on, then the gold robe over it. She looked in a mirror. She shrugged. It wasn't necessarily comfortable or functional, but it wasn't as if she was going on any missions soon. The Pykes are spice traders, not war groups. She looked around for the headdress she was missing. The found it in the bottom of her wardrobe (Not that she needed that much space for her few clothes). It was kind of like Nyx's, only it didn't have the huge spikes running from her chest to behind her head. It was triangular, lacing around her montrals and a ring for her back lekku. She slipped it on. It had the same stiff wire that Nyx had on his, only hers laced around her montrals and framed her face.

"It's better than wearing the same thing I do every day." Ahsoka remarked. She knew she'd regret saying that. Throughout the day, she wasn't sure if she could continue to carry herself with the dress and robes. She slid the door open. She walked out to the hallway, headed downstairs for breakfast. As she approached the dining room, she noticed that Nyx was absent. _Where is that scoundrel_ , Ahsoka thought. Krim approached the table with a female droid. She was carrying trays of large starblossoms and spiced mynock wings. Ahsoka's dish was set in front of her. She started eating. Still no sign of Nyx. She finished off the mynock, then looked to Krim. "May I leave?" She asked. Everyone stopped eating and the room went silent. They all turned heads towards her. She felt her face heat up. You could practically hear a starfighter on another system, it was so silent.

"You come or you don't, and if you do, you stay for the entire meal." Krim said to her, rather firmly. Ahsoka nodded and grabbed her utensils again. As she stuffed slices of starblossoms into her mouth, she looked up to the large stairs, to where Nyx had not arrived that morning.

 **Hours Later**

Ahsoka knocked on Nyx's door. There was no answer. She pushed the buzzer on the wall. No answer. She opened the door and walked in. Nyx wasn't even inside.

"Nyx?" Ahsoka said rather loudly. "Nyx, are you in here?" She continued calling his name to no prevail. Nyx was not in his room. She turned around and walked away. _Where has Nyx gone_ , Ahsoka asked herself. _And if I were him, where would I want to go?_

 **Spice Cellar, Moments Later**

"Nyx?" Ahsoka shouted. Several crates of fine drugs and spices lie on the floor down in the cellar of the palace. "Where are you?" Ahsoka felt dispirited. He could be in any of these crates, hiding behind some, in a random closet, and it would take Ahsoka forever to find him. She heard glass drop behind her. She looked behind herself to a crate with a warning label on it. She walked up the the crate and found a vile of the drug inside of the crate. She rad the warning label on the top of the crate. It read: _WARNING! Lethal drug-Saanize-CONSUME AT YOUR OWN RISK!_

Ahsoka picked up the vile and compared it to the powder inside the crate. It was the same. She slipped the vile into the pocket of her robe. She looked around for Nyx. She heard shuffling behind a crate nearest the wall. She jumped over to it. There was Nyx.

"Are you going to turn me in to Krim?" Nyx asked. Ahsoka grabbed his hand and helped him up. She saw he had several viles of different colored drugs in his hands.

"Only if your explanation is really good." Ahsoka replied. "Why have you been down here all day?"

"I was collecting these drugs." Nyx said. "The most lethal one is saanize, I really needed that one. But, just in case it didn't work, I grabbed a couple of other drugs."

"That doesn't tell me why you need them." Ahsoka demanded. Nyx closed his eyes. Awful thoughts ran through her head about this man. She noticed that with his eyes closed, he looked even more like Lux Bonteri, his ruffled brown hair covering his eyes partially.

"Ahsoka," he said, grabbing her hand. "I want to drug Krim in his sleep." Ahsoka breathed a sign of relief, for she though Nyx was taking the drugs himself. His soft, cold hands made her tremble. Nyx set the viles down on a crate and put left hand on her shoulder. She tried to stop shaking, but Nyx was forcing something upon her. He rubbed his hand over her shoulder, trying to warm her. He must have thought she was cold. She let out a shaky breath as she placed her hands on his shoulders. He let out a small shiver as they moved in towards each other. Slowly, Ahsoka trusted her instincts and closed her eyes. Nyx did the same, and he pressed his lips against Ahsoka's. Ahsoka wrapped her arms around his neck. Nyx took off their helmets and tossed them aside. He placed his hands on her hips. She kissed him, not knowing how to do it, if she was doing it wrong, or if there was a certain way Nyx wanted. She hadn't ever kissed someone in her entire life, and she had no idea what she was missing out on. It was new, but she enjoyed, and she wanted more from Nyx.

"Nyx," Ahsoka murmured. "I... _love_ you." Nyx stepped back from her. She looked up at him, her lips wet. He put his right hand on her face.

" _I know_ ," Nyx replied quietly. He kissed Ahsoka again. As they began to make out, Krim entered the cellar.

"What are you doing down here?!" Krim roared at them. Ahsoka and Nyx jumped in fright. He looked curiously at them holding each other. "Oh. I see. Ha! I suspected something as soon as you came, Ashla. Nyx was so eager to recruit you. Ha! Listen if that's what you want to do, get a room." Ahsoka looked disgusted at Krim. Nyx smirked.

"We will, Marg." Nyx replied, grabbing Ahsoka's hand. Ahsoka gasped, surprised. She was taking this "break the Jedi Code" thing one step at a time. She wasn't prepared for this. As they exited, Nyx stopped smiling. "Calm down, Ahsoka. We aren't going to-"

"You forgot your viles." Ahsoka said. Nyx looked at her for a second, then let out a loud exasperated grunt.

"No!" Nyx yelled, kicking the wall. "What if he finds them?!" Ahsoka touched her pocket.

"Nyx," Ahsoka said, pulling out the vile. "Not all of them." He grabbed the vile.

"Can you help me gas-ify this?" Nyx asked. Ahsoka smirked.

"I'm yours."

 **A Day Later**

"Krim has a machine that he plugs into his respirator," Nyx said to Ahsoka. "At night, when he's plugged up, the machine pumps nutrient filled gas into his system. If we can get saanize into his system, he'll die." He looked to Ahsoka, who was preparing a machine to turn the powder into a gas. She was against killing unarmed enemies. But to keep anyone from noticing she was different, she had to go along with Nyx's plan. Something was different about him, something unenjoyable. Since the day before in the cellar, she felt awkward around him. She didn't know if he felt the same. She had become so out of touch with the rules of the Jedi Code, she was afraid she was losing her Jedi skills.

"Can you hand me that water," Ahsoka asked. Nyx handed her a container of water. She poured it into the machine that was heating up with saanize in it. She stirred, and the saanize dissolved. She closed the top of them machine as the mixture started to bubble. It evaporated and the green gas floated around the small bubble. She pushed a button, and the gas was sucked down a small tunnel into a vile. She took the vile out and turned the machine off. "This is how we kill Krim."

Nyx smiled as they exited the room. They looked forward and saw Marg Krim right in front of them.

"Ah! Ashla, Nyx!" Krim said rather loudly. "Where are you off to?"

"We were just on our way down to the infirmary, Marg," Nyx replied. Ahsoka looked up at him.

"Oh, why?" Krim asked. Ahsoka sensed something he was hiding.

"We were..." Nyx started. "Getting Ashla a pregnancy test." Ahsoka kicked Nyx subtly. Krim raised his eyebrows.

"Allow me to walk you down there." Krim offered.

"No thanks, Marg," Nyx said back. "We can handle ourselves." Ahsoka saw Krim reach behind him. Ahsoka did the same, grabbing her plasmastaff out of its sheath. At the same time, Krim drew his blaster and Ahsoka and Nyx drew weapons on Krim.

"You think I'm that dumb?!" Krim shouted. "I found your drugs, Okami. Why do you need them?"

"I'm done helping you trade your spices!" Nyx yelled back. "I was going to overthrow you so that I could create a desirable syndicate instead of this stupid Pyke Family!"

"This is who we are!" Krim said, clicking the safety button on his blaster. Ahsoka heard it clearly. Nyx was going to die. "If you do not respect it, you are not a part of the Pyke Family at all!"

It all happened so fast. And it ended when everyone but Ahsoka fell to the floor.


	6. Return to the Jedi

**Author's Note**

I'm so sorry this is taking so long. Don't worry, the Clone Wars era will be done by the end of the next chapter. I hope. I don't have much else to say other than forgive me for any mistakes and please review and feel free to CRITIQUE my writing, not tell me it's terrible or whatever. Now, where did we leave off...

 **Oba Diah, 20.7 BBY**

Ahsoka stood with her plasmastaff in hand, not ignited, but ready to strike. Nyx and Krim both had blasters drawn on each other. Ahsoka had the vile of poisonous gas behind her back. She slipped it into her bag.

"This is who we are," Krim said gruffly. "If you do not respect it, you are not part of the Pyke Family at all!" As he said that, both men fired at each other. Ahsoka jumped in front of Nyx and pushed him to the floor. She used her plasmastaff to strike Krim in the face. He shot just past her head. She kicked him in the face. He pushed her to the floor and started shooting at her as she jumped up. She heard Nyx scream behind her. They stopped fighting. Ahsoka watched Nyx's hands feel the hole under his shoulder, then fall down. Ahsoka's eyes got wide. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"You've made a mistake, Marg Krim," Ahsoka said softly. She wiped her eyes. She kicked the blaster out of his hand and cut right through Krim's body with her ignited plasmastaff. Krim screamed in agony, before his severed torso fell down along with his hips. She kicked his body, knowing it wouldn't do anything to him. He was already dead, and all that kick did was gush some blood out of the wound. Ahsoka turned around to Nyx. She fell to her knees and looked at the wound. She knew from her war experience that it could miss the patient's vital organs, and they would live. She inspected it, but she could hardly see; her vision was foggy from tears. She let them roll down her cheeks. Ahsoka slumped over the scoundrel, and allowed herself to sob. He had never thanked him for freeing her from prison. Or for letting her stay with him for a year. Or for fixing her speeder bike. She never told him how much he meant to her.

 **Coruscant Jedi Temple, 20.7 BBY**

Anakin slept almost peacefully for once that night. It was on very rare occasions when that happened. He lie on his bed in his quarters, not even dreaming. Just resting. Until a vision entered his mind, followed by the chills of a Disturbance. Ahsoka was crying over the body of a man. She was sobbing and had killed an unarmed man. She rubbed the wound on his chest, before collapsing on top of him again.

Anakin awoke suddenly. He was sweating. This was the first time in a long time that he had seen Ahsoka. She had grown so much. Her lekku had grown until they were between her breasts and waist. The blue markings on them had started to shift patterns, kind of squiggled along her lekku. Her white markings on her bright orange skin had also changed a bit, getting larger. He missed her and wanted to help her. She was losing her ways. He stood up and went to his wardrobe. He slipped on some clothes and walked out of his room. Master Luminara Unduli was walking outside as well.

"Evening, Master,"Anakin said as he quickly walked down the hallway.

"Evening, Skywalker," Luminara replied. "What are you up to?" Anakin sort of paused as Luminara came up behind him. _She's onto me_ , Anakin thought. She walked with him down the hallway.

"Well, Master," Anakin started, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm going to the hangar." Luminara raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, and why might you be going to the hangar, Skywalker?" She inquired. Anakin looked at her.

"You have to promise not to tell," Anakin said. Luminara sighed and nodded. "Okay, Luminara, I'm... going to find Ahsoka." Luminara's mouth fell to the floor.

"She could be anywhere in the galaxy!"

"No, no. I had a vision. She's suffering. I know where she is. There was a man there in the Pyke Syndicate. She has to be on Oba Diah."

"I'm coming with you."

"Heh. Be my guest." Anakin said.

 **Oba Diah, 20.7 BBY**

Anakin and Luminara walked up to the large golden doors of the Pyke Palace. Two Pyke guards walked up with spears.

"You cannot enter, scum," The first Pyke said. "Leader Marg Krim must allow you inside."

"Do you have an appointment?" The second guard asked. Anakin looked to Luminara.

"Yes, sir," Luminara said. "We are from the Coruscant Jedi Temple, and we are here to collect our supply of sansanna spice." The guards looked at each other.

"His quarters are down the main corridor, then to the left, down the right corridor, and then right again."

"Thank you," Luminara said. They opened the large doors for the pair. They looked around at the gorgeous clash of gold, blue, magenta, and grey around them. "Do you remember those directions?"

"No," Anakin replied. "We're here for Ahsoka." Anakin closed his eyes and felt around the palace for Ahsoka. _Not in Master Krim's quarters, not in the mess hall, not in the infirmary, not... wait..._

"Something is wrong here." Luminara remarked. Anakin felt it, too. Not just Ahsoka's suffering, but death, loss, pain, _hate_. Anakin looked up toward the large stairway.

"She's up there, Master." Anakin stated. Luminara nodded. They looked to make sure no one saw them, then they dashed up the large flight of stairs. At the end of the hallway, they saw the trio. They ran towards Ahsoka.

Ahsoka was huddled over Nyx. His chest was soaked with tears of her own. As she cried, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't need anyone." She said quietly, trying her best not to sob. "It's not what it looks like, so I need you to leave."

"Hm, I came all the way from Coruscant just to be sent away." Anakin said. "Well, I guess I'll see you later, Snips."

"Anakin!" Ahsoka cried. She stood up and wrapped her arms around his tall neck. She sobbed into his shoulder. When she opened her eyes, she noticed Luminara there too. "Master Unduli! Why are you here?"

"Master Skywalker felt your pain, so we traveled from Coruscant to Oba Diah to comfort you." Luminara replied. Ahsoka's expression changed.

"You did that for me?" Ahsoka said, wiping warm tears from her eyes. "Sky-Guy, I don't know how to tell you how thankful I am."

"I just want to hear your story." Anakin replied. "I haven't ever seen you cry... I haven't seen you break Jedi Code like this." Ahsoka kind of chuckled.

"I hope you have a while." Ahsoka said. "I'll tell you as soon as we get Nyx to a hospital."

 **Coruscant Jedi Temple, 20.7 BBY**

Doctor Rig Nema was attending to Nyx's wound while Ahsoka watched. The good news was that he was not dead. He had damage to his left arm, though, so they were going to give him an amputation and a new arm. Rig walked over to Ahsoka.

"You look very familiar." She stated. Ahsoka chuckled. "Have you been here before?"

"Yes, Doctor Nema," Ahsoka replied. "I used to be a Jedi." Rig looked her over.

"What do you mean 'used to?'" The young doctor asked.

"Are you judging me?" Ahsoka asked the other girl playfully.

"Not at all," Rig said. "I just didn't know that you left the Order."

"It's a very long story." Ahsoka said. Rig nodded her head, smiling halfway.

"What is your name?"

"I'm..." Ahsoka began to say her name. The words rolled off her tongue for the first time in a long time. "Ahsoka Tano." Rig's eyes lit up.

"Oh! Ahsoka! Padawan of Master Skywalker." Rig exclaimed. "I just thought you died." Ahsoka recoiled at those words.

"Okay," Ahsoka said. Rig picked up some tools and started work on Nyx's arm. Ahsoka didn't want to see it, so she stepped out of the room. She sat outside she door, just contemplating. It had been a while since she had time to just relax and take time for herself. She had only focused on surviving. In the Jedi Temple, she was safe; no missions, no pain, no jobs, no stress. She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. Thoughts of peace consumed her and she tried to enjoy it. As swirling stars encircled her thoughts, Anakin interrupted her.

"Ahsoka," Anakin interjected. Ahsoka opened her eyes.

"What, Anakin?" Ahsoka asked.

"We need help." Anakin said exasperatedly. "Master Yoda has disappeared under the Jedi Temple." Ahsoka's eyes widened. Yoda couldn't possibly be gone.

"Let me get my gear."

 **Ten Minutes Later**

Ahsoka had her plasmastaff in her sheath behind her back. Her lightsabers as always sat in her bag, covering her blaster. Anakin found her walking towards his quarters.

"Snips, I'm right here." Anakin yelled at her. "Snips!

"There you are," Ahsoka said. "I was just about to go get you." Anakin nodded for no reason in particular. Ahsoka sensed his nervousness.

"Obi-Wan will be here soon." Anakin said. "We believe that the Temple was built above an old Sith Shrine. The demons of past Sith possessed Yoda and took him down."

"But why did they take Yoda?" Ahsoka inquired. "Is it malicious intent or is something else going on?"

"I don't know, Snips." Anakin replied. "That's our job to figure out." Ahsoka nodded. They looked behind them at the sound of running footsteps. Obi-Wan was dashing towards them, lightsaber clanking against his belt. Ahsoka waved. She hadn't seen Obi-Wan in a long time, and she had missed him. He slid to a stop in front of the former master-and-apprentice.

"Ahsoka," Obi-Wan started with a strange smile. "It is a pleasure to see you again." Ahsoka smiled back at him.

"I have missed you, too, Master Kenobi." Ahsoka stated. The man's smiled faded away.

"Anakin, the entrance is this way." Obi-Wan announced. Anakin nodded. The trio walked down the large corridor to a lift. The lift took them down to the very first floor of the Temple. Obi-Wan took them through a mass of winding hallways to the Archives. Ahsoka recognized the familiar door of the holocron vault. The dilating doors were closed, and they were only opened by Jedi High Council members. Ahsoka remembered when she was fourteen, Madame Jocasta Nu had taught her about it. Obi-Wan led them to the space behind Madame Jocasta's desk.

"Master Kenobi, where is Madame Jocasta?" Ahsoka asked. Obi-Wan kept moving forward. "Master Kenobi, where is she?"

"I believe that the Sith demons have taken the wisest of us." Obi-Wan replied after a long pause.

"That explains why they didn't take Anakin." Ahsoka said, giving him her trademark smirk. He rolled his eyes. Obi-Wan shut the door behind them. The lights were out, it was nearly pitch black. Ahsoka sat on the floor, for she heard the men do the joined hands and closed eyes as they connected with the Force. Ahsoka was again seeing the large galaxy of stars in a spiral, but then she saw a blood red crack spread through the image, then it started dripping as grey clouds moved in front of her image, and soon, all she saw were blood red clouds. The trio opened their eyes, and they saw it: the entrance to the Sith shrine. Ahsoka stood and the men followed her. She walked into the blood red abyss of nothingness. She kept walking, but nothing was happening, she was only being surrounded with deep red light. She kept stepping forward, the emptiness overwhelming. Soon, the light was too bright for her. She closed her eyes, and she fell. Next to her when she opened her eyes were Anakin and Obi-Wan.

"That was less than pleasant." Anakin said.

"It's not going to get any better, I suppose." Obi-Wan stated. Ahsoka took a deep, shaky breath. The large Jedi Temple was just above them. They were far underground. Around them were thin black rock pillars. They had cracks running up them and at the bottom was some crumbed bits of stone that had fallen. Ahsoka noticed creepy skeletal rocks curled up around them. They were scattered everywhere. Several were blocking her path.

"What's up with these rocks?" Ahsoka asked.

"I don't know," Anakin said. "But they creep me out, too." They continued walking. The walls were traced with loose braids and entangles of red crystals. Ahsoka was admiring them when she tripped over one of the spiked rocks. She stood up quickly and brushed herself off. As she was doing that, the skeletal rock unrolled.

"Anakin!" Ahsoka said, her voice rising. Anakin whipped out his lightsaber. As he did, the other boulders unrolled. All were unique but were the same in a way.

"It's just as I suspected!" Obi-Wan explained, igniting his own lightsaber. "They're Kaiju!" Ahsoka looked at the Kaiju encircling them.

"Can you tell them to go away?" Anakin demanded. Ahsoka slid out her plasmastaff. She ignited the ends of it, for she did not know how the Kaiju operated. The Kaiju began attacking viciously with their various limbs. They were clawed, or had sharp spikes to harm them with. The Jedi and Ahsoka defended themselves abnormally well for being the first to fight Kaiju in a long time. One came up behind Anakin, but before it could jab it's spike into the back of his neck, she sliced it into three pieces. Every time they cut through one, a red dust and an orange mist erupted from the puncture or wound.

Several began to come up on Ahsoka. She was fighting as best she could, but they were overwhelming her. Obi-Wan started to notice their patterns.

"They're after Ahsoka, not us!" Obi-Wan said. "We fought them, so they're fighting us! They want Ahsoka because she's the first one that attacked!"

"Or..." Anakin started. "Or they're trying to capture her because she's the closest of us to the Dark Side." Obi-Wan looked at Anakin in a concerned fashion because he knew that Anakin was probably correct. Ahsoka fought harder to get the Kaiju away from her. Anakin jumped in front of her and started fighting as well.

"Anakin!" Ahsoka cried. "I can handle myself!"

"I'm aware, Ahsoka." Anakin replied. "But I'm not letting you get taken!"

"They don't stop coming!" The former padawan replied. "They'll only stop if I get captured!" At that moment, Anakin turned around to tell her something, but a Kaiju stabbed him through the chest. He starts bleeding, and the same red dust floated up from his wound that erupted from Kaiju wounds.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan cried in vain. He cut his way through the monsters to his apprentice. He touched Anakin's cheek. Instantly, Anakin turned to red dust and floated away. "No!" Obi-Wan shouted. Ahsoka started rapidly destroying the Kaiju. She started screaming hysterically as they all died. She was crying in anger and pain, tears rolling down her face, then flying off as she spun in all directions to kill the Kaiju. The Kaiju realized the threat; as a result, they retreated.

"Obi-Wan, we need to follow them!" Ahsoka yelled. But Obi-Wan just sat there on his knees, holding the red ashes that once was Anakin. "Obi-Wan! Stick to the mission!"

"I don't-" Obi-Wan stammered. "I- He's- We- Anakin... Anakin!" Obi-Wan shouted Anakin's name loud and clear. Ahsoka had never seen Obi-Wan so distraught. Obi-Wan had not been this sad since...

"Obi-Wan," Ahsoka started. She stepped slowly towards the old man, tears rolling down her cheeks. "There isn't anything we can do. All we can do is take his sacrifice as a reward to aid us in our mission." She sat down in front of him. Ahsoka unfolded his hand, and red dust fell out. As it did, for the first time in her life, she saw a Jedi shed a tear. As the drop made impact on the stone floor, she wrapped her arms around him.

"He was my son," Obi-Wan whispered. Ahsoka nodded.

"I understand." Ahsoka said. They stood together. "We need to move." Obi-Wan nodded his head, and they started off towards the direction the Kaiju went.

They seemed to be running for half an hour when they saw some Kaiju folded up into rocks again. They walked along until they found an altar and a stage before it.

"We need to stand up there, I presume." Obi-Wan stated, "But how do we get up?" Ahsoka looked at Obi-Wan.

"Push me up." She ordered. "Then I'll Pull you." Obi-Wan nodded. Ahsoka jumped and he Pushed her up until she landed atop the stage. Then, he jumped. Ahsoka had a panic attack. She hadn't used the Force in so long. She tried to grab him, but she lost control. He screamed and started falling. She saved him from hitting the ground, but she had to try again. Once again, Obi-Wan jumped, and she tried to Pull him up, but it wouldn't work. She had lost her connection.

"Ahsoka!" Obi-Wan yelled as he was sent plummeting to the ground. She tried to save him, but he kept falling. He landed with a _crack!_ Ahsoka gasped.

"Obi-Wan!" She cried. "Are you okay?" He groaned and nodded his head. Ahsoka sighed, relieved. She turned to the altar.

"You'll have to speak to it on your own, Ahsoka." Obi-Wan said. "I can't walk."

"Okay, um..." Ahsoka desperately tried to think of something to say. "O Boh'gahnn, show me the location of our very own Grandmaster Yoda that you have stolen from the Ahsh'llahh." The Bogan and Ashla were the only ancient words she knew about the Force. She waited for a moment, then, the red crystals on the walls started glowing.

"Aahsoccah Thanohh," A deep voice boomed. "You have betrayed your family, friends, and beliefs in order to satisfy yourself. You contain the true mind of the Sith. And for that, I give you a clue." Ahsoka gasped gleefully.

"O Mighty Boh'gahnn, what is thy clue?"

"The Jedi you are looking for are not here in this shrine, but rather in the glowing memories of Ahsh'llahh, guarded by a servant of mine, for he wishes to gain her secrets."

"Boh'gahnn, I ask one more favor," Ahsoka said. "Please, resurrect my former master, Anakin Skywalker." The crystals started to fade out their light.

"Aahsoccah-"

"No, do not leave!" Ahsoka demanded. "He is the Chosen One! The one in the prophecy! The object of the Sith Lords' attention!"

"I will allow that to happen on one condition." Bogan said. "You kill Madame Jocasta after you rescue her from the Sith Lord. Otherwise, your deal with Ski'Wahlcur will meet severe consequences." Ahsoka nodded. The crystals faded out. Ahsoka jumped off of the platform, and Obi-Wan slowed down her fall.

"I am proud, Ahsoka." Obi-Wan said. Ahsoka smiled and hugged him.

"I got Anakin back!"

"I know," Obi-Wan was talking quietly, but excitedly. "And now we have to go back." They joined hands and began to meditate, soon, when they opened their eyes, they were back in the Archives.

"'The glowing memories of Ashla'," Ahsoka muttered. "Ashla represents the Light Side, or maybe Jedi in general."

"Yes, I know that part of the clue," Obi-Wan stated. "But 'glowing memories'? 'Gain her secrets'?"

"Are they trying to get into Yoda and Madame Jocasta's minds?"

"No," Obi-Wan said with realization. "The lord of the Sith is trying to access holocrons!" Ahsoka gasped. They opened the door but it was too late. The red robe stood in front of the holocron vault with two red lightsabers penetrating the door.


	7. Perseverance and Weakness

**Author's Note**

Well, it seems as if this is the last chapter of Ahsoka's Clone Wars story. I'm going to do my best to keep this chapter entertaining while still leaving you wanting more. I'm sorry this is taking so long, and forgive me for the tpyos i mkae. After reading this chapter, feel free to review it and tell me the good, the bad, and what improvements can be made. Let's dive back on in.

 **Coruscant Jedi Temple, 20.7 BBY**

Ahsoka took out her plasmastaff and charged towards the cloaked Sith.

"Ahsoka, no!" Obi-Wan cried. "Don't take him!" Ahsoka ignored him. Just as the Sith Lord was about to finish cutting open the dilating door, Ahsoka ignited the weapon she had grown familiar to. He turned around and cut her plasma staff to pieces. He electrocuted her and threw her into a shelf holding Jedi Archives. Several cases broke and fell on top of her. Obi-Wan tried to grab his lightsaber, but he couldn't stand because of his broken leg. The Sith Lord laughed deeply and evilly. Ahsoka stood up and grabbed her blaster. She shot at him, but he deflected it back at her. She dodged it, and it hit a table. He once again electrocuted her and threw her against the table. She was screaming in pain, but did not give up. She once again shot at him, but he continued to electrocute her.

"Agh!" Ahsoka screamed. She fell on the table again. His evil smile never disappeared.

"Ahsoka, stop!" Obi-Wan shouted. "That's the Dark Lord Sidious!" At those words, the Sith Lord turned around to Obi-Wan. He shocked Obi-Wan until he fainted. Ahsoka tried to stand up, but her muscles were giving out. Sidious continued to walk into the vault. Ahsoka started breathing heavily. She grunted and groaned as she strained her bones and muscles to contract enough to pull her onto her feet. She finally pushed her torso off of the table, then collapsed again.

Sidious was walking to the second door to the vault. Ahsoka saw this and with all the determination she had, she rolled off the table and onto her feet. She limped over to him, and for the first time in a very long time, she ignited her lightsabers. The hilts were a bit heavy, but she felt them loosen up a bit. Sidious turned around to her. He snarled at her. She raised her reverse-gripped sabers in front of herself. He ignited his two red lightsabers. Ahsoka knew she couldn't fight him for long, and for a fact couldn't kill him.

As he leaped and barreled towards her, she pulled Obi-Wan towards her. She opened the holocron vault doors with the Force, for she figured that was the safest place to hide and protect Obi-Wan at the same time. Sidious turned around at her and darted towards Ahsoka with Obi-Wan in her hands. She locked the holocron vault doors. She knew that wouldn't stop him from opening them with the Force. She dropped Obi-Wan and jabbed her lightsaber into the door to seal it. It turned orange as she welded the door shut. The door started emitting blue sparks at the area Ahsoka had her lightsaber. She heard Sidious screaming something awful. Suddenly, the Force Lightning traveled up her lightsaber. She started screaming as she was electrocuted.

 _It's almost finished_ , Ahsoka thought as she starting gasping and screaming in pain. The door was glowing hot. The orange fire was almost spread to the edges of the door, where it needed to be most. She noticed her skin getting darker. She was seeing the bones in her arms and the steam flying off of her body. She started getting extremely hot. _Don't die_ , Ahsoka kept telling herself. But it was unavoidable at that point. She started seeing Plo Koon. He was holding out his hand to her.

"Little 'Soka," He whispered. She grunted as she felt the end coming near. The door was nearly done. Darth Sidious's evil cackling still echoed in her ears. She looked next to her and saw Nyx. He put his hand and her shoulder, and she started crying. But the tears did not stop her from saving Obi-Wan and the holocron vault. _I can do it, it's almost done_ , Ahsoka told herself. She started breathing heavily, and finally, she fell down. Her lightsaber powered off. The door wasn't done; Sidious had a perfect chance to break in now. Now matter how thick the door was, a being as powerful as him could take it down in an instant. She opened her eyes one more time to see Anakin jabbing his lightsaber into the door. And then, she felt her breathing stop. She made a weird choking noise in her throat and put her hand to her heart, and she felt it stop. She shut her eyes.

Ahsoka Tano had died.

 **A Few Minutes Later**

Nyx opened his eyes finally. Doctor Rig Nema gasped.

"Sir, you're finally awake!" Rig exclaimed. "I'm so relie-"

"Where's Ahsoka?" Nyx interrupted. Rig was taken aback.

"Um, I'm not sure." She replied. "She went off with Master Skywalker."

"Thank you." Nyx said, detaching the cords Rig had put on him. She started to protest, but he began to speak again. "Where can I find him?"

"That is not my business!" Rig shouted, rather offended. "They are off on a mission. You cannot just-" Nyx jumped up and left the infirmary. Nyx stormed off down the large corridor despite Rig Nema's protests. As Nyx walked down, he saw Anakin carrying Ahsoka and Obi-Wan with the Force.

"Are you Master Skywalker? Wait, I don't care, what's wrong with Ahsoka?" Nyx started talking rapidly. He didn't notice how tall Anakin was until Anakin stepped towards him. He had a remorseful look on his face, mixed with anger, confusion, and sorrow.

"She's dead." Anakin replied curtly. Nyx's eyes opened wide.

"Take her to the infirmary! They fixed me, why not her?" Nyx suggested. Anakin ignored him, but was still walking the opposite direction Nyx had come in. "Oh, you've already thought of that. And you're taking her now."

"I wouldn't get your hopes up, Okami!" Anakin almost roared. "If she is dead, your hopes will get destroyed and there will be nothing you can do about it!" The few Jedi walking around paused to turn heads for a moment, then continued on their way. Anakin did the same and walked into the infirmary. Nyx followed in after.

"What can you do to save her?" Nyx pestered Doctor Rig Nema. She glared at him.

"Allow me to study the patient first." Rig snapped. She shoved Nyx out of her way. He winced as she touched his chest. His bandage did not stop it from hurting. There were oils and chemicals she had rubbed into it to make it heal, but he was forced to take the good with the bad. "She can be revived." Rig announced. Nyx almost fainted. Both men sighed with relief. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan was set down on another patient's table. She studied him.

"Both of them were electrocuted, but Ahsoka didn't get full blast of it, it was just a discharge being sent through her lightsaber by Darth Sidious." Anakin stated, a hint of anger in his voice. Rig nodded.

"Kenobi is merely passed out," The young Jedi doctor said. "He will awaken soon. I'll get to work on the young one." She walked over to her tool table and pulled out a defibrillator. As she pushed the machine against Ahsoka's chest, her body jumped up several times. Anakin and Nyx watched as the girl was repeatedly charged to no prevail.

"What if-" Nyx started. He was going to talk to Master Skywalker, but he looked to pained to hear. Once again, Doctor Rig Nema pressed the apparatus on her chest and she sputtered awake. Nyx gasped and ran to Ahsoka.

"NO, OKAMI!" Rig screamed. Nyx stopped in his tracks. "She is not safe to touch yet!" Nyx stepped back. Ahsoka sat up, rubbing her shoulders.

"Nyx!" She cried at the sight of him. Rig disconnected the machine and allowed her to stand up and walk over to him. Slowly, they wrapped their arms around each other. "I need you alive." He nodded.

"I hate to break this up, but I need you to come with me, Snips." Anakin ordered. Ahsoka nodded and waved goodbye to Nyx.

 **Moments Later**

Ahsoka walked with Anakin down the corridor.

"Anakin, why won't you tell me where we are going?" Ahsoka asked. Anakin stopped. He was sort of smirking.

"Snips, heh," Anakin chuckled. "You showed unstoppable perseverance and determination during your latest task, and you even were able to hold your own, but not just that, you chose to save Obi-Wan instead of kill Sidious."

"Well, yes, but what does that have to do with anything?" Ahsoka once again inquired. Anakin chuckled again.

"Ya know, I could really learn a few things from you." He said. "Ahsoka, you were even prepared to sacrifice yourself to save us. That is the mentality of even a Jedi Master." Ahsoka sighed.

"Anakin, I'm not coming back." She said. Anakin's smile disappeared. "I'm not joining this Order again. I'll help you and the Republic, but I'm learning how to make a life for myself." Anakin turned away from her.

"How could you _do_ this, Ahsoka?" Anakin said angrily. "You have so much potential! I'm taking you to a ceremony to promote you!"

"I am not a Jedi! I cannot be promoted to something I don't even work towards!" Ahsoka snapped. "Listen, Anakin. I support the Jedi. But I am not going to come back when I know of my potential. I can be what I want, not a soldier of Code. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Anakin said after a pause. "I'm proud of you, Ahsoka." Ahsoka looked up at him, confused.

"What? How can you be happy that I've done this?"

"I'm not happy," Anakin said. "I'm just proud that you've chosen the ways you know are right for you. You realize your strong potential. And you trust your instincts." To Ahsoka's surprise, he embraced her. She hugged him back. Anakin was like her big brother. She had always seen him that way. They fought like siblings, they loved each other as if they were siblings, and no matter how much they hated each other, they would always have each other's backs.

 **Onderon, 19 BBY**

The _Overcast_ soared through the tan atmosphere of Onderon swiftly. Nyx and Ahsoka were at the front cockpit. As they landed, two men walked up to them.

"Identifications, please," One of the men said. Ahsoka and Nyx slipped their IDs out of their pockets. Ahsoka was dressed once again in her old Jedi Padawan dress. It was comfortable, and she needed another set of clothes other than the vest she preferred with the same tan leggings. The grey tights weren't as comfortable, but they were the only clean clothes she had left to wear.

"You are clear to proceed," The other guard said. Nyx and Ahsoka walked out of the hangar. They were walking out into the streets, holding hands.

"You were right, Nyx," Ahsoka said. "This is a nice place to vacation." Nyx smiled. Around them, there were no busy speeders, no crowed skies, no overpopulated marketplaces, just trees and grass and gorgeous buildings and Nyx. They walked into a diner. The hostess led them to their table, and they sat down. Ahsoka smiled at the young man she could now call her boyfriend. Nyx's dark brown hair was very neat, reminding her of Lux Bonteri once again. He constantly reminded her of Lux Bonteri. She had never told him this, for there was no need to. It was not of any importance.

"What are you getting?" Nyx asked Ahsoka. She put down her menu.

"I think the sushi." Ahsoka replied. Nyx nodded.

"I might get the..."

"Ah, Senator," Ahsoka heard the hostess say. "Have a seat over here in the private area." Ahsoka turned around. She knew a lot of senators. As soon as she looked back, she gasped and and turned back around.

"What is it, Ahsoka?" Nyx inquired. Ahsoka shook her head. "Okay. I'm probably going to get some chasuka soup." Ahsoka looked over at the senator walking with the hostess. The senator looked her way and gasped. His eyes lit up at the sight of her.

"Ahsoka?" He said in disbelief. Ahsoka smiled.

"Lux! How are you?" Ahsoka asked. Lux nodded and walked over to her. _Ahsoka!_ _What have you done_ _?_

"I'm- I'm great! I haven't seen you in ages!" Lux replied kindly. Ahsoka sighed happily a bit, then stopped herself. She knew Nyx wouldn't be happy with her doing that.

"Um, Lux, this is Nyx Okami." Ahsoka introduced the men. "He and I are on vacation."

"I'm her boyfriend." Nyx said, laughing. The men shook hands and seemed to be getting along. _Oh, this wasn't as bad as you thought, Ahsoka,_ she told herself.

"It's nice to meet you." Lux said politely. "Wait, boyfriend? I thought Jedi couldn't-"

"I'm not a Jedi, Lux," Ahsoka confessed. Lux raised his eyebrows.

"Oh. Interesting. Let me guess, long story?" Lux asked. Ahsoka nodded and laughed. "Oh, well, at least your prohibitions are prohibited." The trio laughed.

"It's nice to meet you, Senator," Nyx said.

"How about you come into the private booths with me? I can't sit with you guys due to security reasons." Lux offered. Ahsoka looked at Nyx. Nyx nodded.

"Sure!" Nyx said. Lux smiled and waved them back to the booths. They followed Lux to the rear of the restaurant where there were closed off booths in a glass room. As they sat down, Lux started asking questions. "So, what are yo doing now that you are not a Jedi Padawan?"

"Oh, well, I'm a scoundrel, inspired by him." Ahsoka replied. She held Nyx's hand and put her head on his shoulder. He kissed her forehead. She realized how much like a couple they were. It was strange to her, having a boyfriend around her old crush. Something felt wrong being around him with Nyx, something off.

"Where are you living, now?" Lux asked. Ahsoka grunted and looked to Nyx.

"Well, we are living at Nyx's workshop." Ahsoka replied. Lux nodded. "We just moved in. I mean, he's had it for a while, it's just that a lot of stuff happened to us before we could move back in." Lux asked to hear the whole story of how they met, so Ahsoka tried to explain as best she could how she was arrested because Barriss had framed her for murder, then she was expelled from the Jedi Order, then was proven innocent, then quit on her own terms. After that, she met Nyx trying to start her own life, and he helped her, but then when their trust was shaken, Ahsoka was kicked out. She was gullible enough to trust Barriss again after she ad framed her, but Barriss got Ahsoka arrested again. Nyx had rescued her, and then they had their first kiss. Ahsoka didn't touch on that part much, for she felt uncomfortable talking about it to Lux, for reasons she didn't know. After that, they both died, then realized they loved each other once they found out they were both alive. Lux the entire time was intrigued, nodding politely, and never interrupted.

"You two seem very happy together." Lux finally said when Ahsoka finished. "I suppose you wouldn't mind if I invited you to my mansion? It would save you credits, and I've got a spare bedroom you can stay in." Ahsoka shifted in her seat. She had forgotten how kind Lux always was, but his beliefs in freedom and civil rights caused him to become aggressive at times. She admired that about him, but it was making her uncomfortable. She kept scolding herself, for she was with Nyx and she was happy with him.

"Of course, Senator," Nyx replied.

"My name is Lux, please use it." Lux said cheerfully. Nyx nodded his head. "Great! We have a plan. I'm leaving you two alone for a while, I apologize for intruding into your space." Ahsoka chuckled. This was supposed to only about her and Nyx. Now, the new senator of Onderon had to swoop in and make things awkward.

"Ahsoka, do you think he looks like me?" Nyx asked. "I think he looks like me."

 **Hours Later**

Ahsoka lied on the bed in the large senator's mansion that she admired. It was a gorgeous building with marble pillars holding up the awning up front. The curtains around the bed were drawn by Nyx.

"Lux said dinner is downstairs." Nyx said, placing a hand on her shoulder. She sat up, face to face with Nyx. He kissed her forehead. She hugged him. It didn't feel the same anymore. She kissed him repeatedly. Nyx started to kiss her back. She wrapped her arms around him and they embraced each other. He sat next to her on the bed, drawing the curtains back. They pressed their bodies against each other. "Ahsoka,"

"No," Ahsoka interrupted. "I'm not- I can't- This isn't going to happen." Nyx sat back up.

"If your not ready, Ahsoka-"

"That's not the problem, Nyx." Ahsoka finally said. Nyx looked at her curiously. "I don't love you, I love-" There was a long pause as Ahsoka started crying. Nyx held her hand.

"You love Lux." Nyx said out of realization. Ahsoka nodded. "And you love me because I'm almost like his brother. We're the same age, same hair..."

"Nyx, I didn't want this to happen." Ahsoka said as strong as she could. "I didn't realize why I liked you until now."

"I'm okay, I just want you to be." Ahsoka hugged him.

"I don't know how to do this." Ahsoka sobbed into his shoulder. "I want to be your friend." Nyx nodded and hugged her. They just embraced for a moment before Ahsoka's comlink started beeping.

"What's that?" Nyx asked. Ahsoka pressed the button on her comlink. A hologram of Bo-Katan Kryze popped up from the projector. Ahsoka's red eyes widened at the sight of the fierce Mandalorian.

"Lady Kryze?" Ahsoka choked. "What is happening?" Bo-Katan removed her helmet.

"Lady Tano, is that you?" Ahsoka nodded. "Good. Master Kenobi said that if I ever needed help, you were the Jedi to contact."

"I'm no Jedi." Ahsoka replied. "But I can help you."

"Maul is still in power of Mandalore, and he's burning our planet to ruins and ashes. The Shadow Collective will wipe out the Resistance." Bo-Katan told her. "Master Anakin Skywalker is coming along with the 501st Legion of clone troopers. They just need a primary leader since Obi-Wan is unable to attend our event." Ahsoka smiled.

"I'll be there." Ahsoka confirmed. As she disconnected the call, Lux walked in.

"Supper is- oh," Lux stopped himself quickly. "Was I interrupting-?"

"No, Lux," Ahsoka said. She looked towards Nyx. "Keep in touch."

"Are you leaving?" Lux asked.

"Yes. Can you help me prepare a ship?"

"Of course, Ahsoka." Lux said walking her downstairs. "Why are you leaving without Nyx? He seems very-"

"-Much like you." Ahsoka finished. He started to disagree, but she stopped him. "Lux, I loved him because he's almost exactly like you. And I've loved you since I met you." Lux parted his lips a bit in surprise.

"I- I loved you too, Ahsoka." Lux replied. Ahsoka smiled.

"I know,"

Once they arrived at the hangar, Lux walked her into her ship. He helped her start it and prepare it for liftoff, showing her how to control it.

"I just realized that Nyx and I have the same letter at the end of our names." Lux said out of nowhere. Ahsoka was taken aback. One minute, they were talking about the lazer calibration, next they were talking about her ex boyfriend and her crush. "Oh, and if you are in a tight pinch, this button sends out the proton missiles." He finished showing her the basic controls then left.

"Goodbye, Lux!" Ahsoka shouted as the bay door closed to the sleek ship. He waved to her, and the ship blasted out of Onderon's atmosphere.


	8. Order 66

**Author's Note**

It's not like you think. The last chapter WAS actually the last Clone Wars chapter, because the beginning of this chapter is about the events of Order 66, kinda. Please review after reading!

 **Space Above Mandalore, 19 BBY**

Anakin lead Ahsoka through the hallways of the Venator-class warship. They walked into the hangar where an entire battalion of clones awaited her and Anakin. Immediately, Ahsoka noticed that where blue used to be on the clones' armor, there was orange. Not the light orange that the 322nd legion had, a bright sunset orange. The color of Ahsoka's skin. They had modified their armor to match up with her facial markings and skin color. Ahsoka smiled, tears developing in her eyes, blurring her vision.

"Awaiting orders, sir," Rex projected. Ahsoka turned to the captain. She noticed that he did not have his helmet painted like his brothers. Ahsoka felt that he was ashamed.

"What happened, Rex?" Ahsoka asked playfully.

"I, uh, didn't get the memo," Rex confessed. Ahsoka chuckled and put her arm on his shoulder.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of. You don't have to paint your armor to let me know you respect me."

"Okay, men," Anakin said, breaking up the moment. "Maul is down there, and he has the Shadow Collective keeping Mandalore under siege. Half of the battalion will take the besiegers. The other half, led by me, will go to fight Maul." The clone troopers nodded at the general. They broke away from their formation and walked to their starfighters and gunships. Ahsoka and Anakin got in a gunship with Rex. The gunship's large doors closed, and they flew away. Ahsoka immediately noticed that Mandalore was turning orange and red and black. Anakin's wrist-comm started to beep. He pushed the button to accept the transmission. Ahsoka listened to Anakin's comlink.

"Anakin, you need to abort your mission." Obi-Wan buzzed through. "The chancellor has been kidnapped. You and Ahsoka need to leave Mandalore now!"

"Master, Mandalore is burning!" Anakin exclaimed. "We need to stay here!"

"What is more important, Mandalore or the Republic?" Obi-Wan shouted. Anakin grimaced painfully.

"I will be there shortly," Anakin said sadly. "Ahsoka, you're staying."

"Wh-What?!" Ahsoka choked.

"I trust you will be able to lead the legion?" Anakin said to the young, confused girl.

"Anakin, I've never-"

"Ahsoka, I trust you with these men's lives and the fate of this planet. Don't let me down." Anakin was putting a lot of pressure on the young girl's shoulders. She had been promoted so quickly to general, a rank she had never even assumed she would be in. The gunship rumbled as they touched down on the once beautiful surface of Mandalore. As the army stepped out, their lungs were immediately filled with smoke, making Ahsoka cough. Anakin walked up to her with Rex.

"Okay men, new plan," Ahsoka yelled. The troopers huddled around her. "Master Skywalker is leaving to rescue Chancellor Palpatine. Maul has been alerted to our presence on Mandalore. He will be coming for us soon. There is a plaza south that has not been burned yet. I will distract him, make him angry. We will have ray shield generators around the plaza where we will trap Maul inside. After that, We will destroy the rest of his army and bring him in." The clone troopers punched the air and shouted in glee and agreement. Anakin smiled and clapped her shoulder.

"Be careful, Ahsoka," Anakin told her. "Maul is tricky, and he has _no_ mercy in him at all."

"I remember," Ahsoka replied, trying to be snippy to humor Anakin. He smiled, but she felt it wasn't good enough.

"I know." He rolled his shoulders, preparing for the fight awaiting _him_. "But you know how I worry." Ahsoka laughed.

"What could happen?" There it was. Her brashness was easier this time, and she started grinning herself. He handed over her lightsabers. The weight reassured her. It wouldn't be easy, but they had to do it. They heard a loud _whoosh_ as a gauntlet starfighter flew overhead. The red and black stripes her graceful over it's spinning wings.

"The Mandalorians have arrived!" Shouted a clone. Rex shook his head.

"Fall back! Fall back!" Rex yelled. The wings spun rapidly and shot at the gunships. Several clones died in the explosions. They were running from the overwhelming lasers that followed and surrounded them. She briefly got a glimpse of the pilots, two Shadow Collective fighters for Maul. Ahsoka ignited her green blades, the hum of an old but friendly song. The weight lightened a bit as they tried to recognize their former owner. Ahsoka didn't know what good this would do her, but it did seem to scare them, for they started circling them. Behind her, she heard another ignition. Anakin pressed his back against hers, his lightsaber casting a blue glow over his cheeks. They looked around and saw two more fighters with the same red and black designs painted over it. They began to circle the army. Ahsoka was about to order the battalion to run, but one of the fighters started twirling its wings. Then, to the 501st's surprise, it shot down the other two fighters. It landed in front of them. They all raised their weapons in case it was a trap. But it was not.

"Lady Bo-Katan Kryze," Anakin said, bowing. The rest of the battalion bowed, armor clanking. Bo-Katan smirked as they stood up on their feet again. The bright-haired woman walked to them.

"Thank you, Lady Kryze," Ahsoka said. Bo-Katan flicked her wrist.

"Unless you want to die, come with me, now." Everyone walked onto the Mandalorian's ship. Ahsoka admired Bo-Katan. She had stolen a Shadow Collective starfighter to trick the enemies. And she had rescued them, showing bravery. The Mandalorian walked towards the battalion. "I guess you already have a plan, Jedi?"

"We do, and we are faithful to it," Ahsoka said. Bo-Katan nodded.

"Then we will need half of your army," Bo-Katan said. Ahsoka looked around at her men. Her plan wouldn't really take too many troopers. She nodded. "Good."

"Lady Kryze," Anakin started. "I need to leave. Do you have a ship?"

"I have a ship," Bo-Katan replied. But it will require you to come to our hideout."

"That's fine with me. I just need to get out of here. The chancellor of the Republic has been kidnapped."

"Then I will get you there as fast as I can."

 **Moments Later**

The wings of the large fighter turned upwards as the ship landed. Anakin and Ahsoka stepped out, followed by Rex and his men. Mandalorian soldiers were sitting around fires, cooking, talking, laughing, healing, and drinking. Some Mandalorians were being healed. Ahsoka contemplated, watching Mandalorians laugh and share fellowship, even though their world was burning. Bo-Katan was right. Mandalorians may die, but Mandalore never will.

"Remember what I said, Snips," Anakin commanded. She nodded.

"Skywalker," Bo-Katan yelled. "I'll lead you to the fighters. This way!" Anakin waved before he walked off with Bo-Katan. Ahsoka turned to Rex.

"Rex, what's wrong?" Ahsoka asked. He was rubbing his head as if he was in some sort of pain.

"My head hurts. Where the chip is." Rex complained. "Something's wrong with it."

"Here, c'mon inside here," Ahsoka said. The other clones were eating or meeting the Mandalorians, trying to be friends. "There have to be med-packs in here," Ahsoka stated, digging through a compartment in the gauntlet starfighter. She found a med-pack and started scanning Rex's forehead. It started beeping.

"What's that?" Rex asked. Ahsoka's top lip curled up at the left corner.

"Um, your chip is acting strange, your inhibitor chip," Ahsoka said. "I think you're getting a tumor, kinda like Tup." Rex's eyes got wide.

"Can you remove it?" Rex asked. Ahsoka's face twisted even more in pity.

"I- I don't know, maybe," Ahsoka started digging through the med-pack. "This might do it, but it'll hurt. It's not designed for removing inhibitor chips." She stuck it on the side of his head. He winced as it punched a needle into his scalp. It started to open up flaps of skin, and Ahsoka turned away. Finally, she heard Rex gasp and choke, and the chip was ejected. She removed the device and took out his inhibitor chip. It was in perfect condition, but it was doing something strange. Ahsoka smashed it on the ground.

"I feel, somehow, better," Rex said, feeling his head. As he touched it, a streak of blood came rushing down. Ahsoka grabbed a cloth and hastily cleaned it up. Then, she mended up the hole with bandages.

"Promise you won't go haywire like Fives did, okay?" Ahsoka pleaded. Rex nodded.

"My loyalty lies in you, Commander Tano," Rex replied kindly, crossing his heart.

"Then now, it's time we leave." Ahsoka and Rex stepped out of the fighter, cleaning up their mess before the left. They saw Bo-Katan walking back towards the ship. "Lady Kryze! My men and I need to leave." Ahsoka called towards Bo-Katan.

"Alright. Pick the best men you have, I'll need the rest." Bo-Katan commanded. Ahsoka looked around.

"Kix," Ahsoka started. "Jesse... Rex." The two other clones stood up. Bo-Katan nodded.

"There are starfighters over there," Bo-Katan told her. Ahsoka smiled and walked with Kix, Rex, and Jesse.

"Oh, Bo-Katan!" Ahsoka called. Bo-Katan turned around towards her. "We'll need some ray shield generators."

"We only have two," Bo-Katan replied curtly. "And we need them for this base in case an attack ensues." She brushed her hair out of her face as she spoke.

"Please, Bo-Katan," Ahsoka pleaded. "This is how we defeat Maul." Bo-Katan crossed her arms, thinking.

"Fine, but if this fails," Bo-Katan threatened. "I'll kill you myself." She walked over to a tent and pushed over some hovering cylindrical machines. Ahsoka grabbed them.

"Thank you, Lady Kryze," Ahsoka said. She and Rex grabbed the shield generators and ran to a gauntlet starfighter. This one was blue like normal Mandalorian fighters. Ahsoka, Kix, Jesse, and Rex boarded the craft. Ahsoka stepped up to the cockpit, Rex sitting behind her. "This can't be too- whoa!" Ahsoka started shouting as the fighter lifted off and turned backward. Rex was holding on to the back of his seat as tight as he could.

"Commander Tano!" Rex shouted. "Turn the handles inward!" Ahsoka couldn't, for she was hanging by the handles, causing the ship to flip. Once it became level again, she turned the handles in towards each other. The wings went from landing mode to flight mode. Ahsoka and Rex plopped down in their seats.

"Seatbelts!" Ahsoka commanded. Kix climbed up the ladder.

"What the-" Kix started.

"Not now, Kix. Get down there and fasten your seatbelt." Ahsoka shouted. Kix didn't hesitate. Ahsoka started to move the controls around. "Ohh, I'm starting to get this. Turn them out, it goes into hyperspace position, inwards is flight mode, and pulling the handles out is landing." Ahsoka turned the handles sideways. Instantly, the wings began to spin rapidly.

"Whoa!" Rex yelled. "Attack mode!" Ahsoka leveled out the controls. She started flying towards the plaza that they had previously spotted.

"Don't bother cloaking us, Rex," Ahsoka said. "We want him to find us."

"It's too late," Rex stated. "They've found us." Ahsoka looked behind the ship. There was a Shadow Collective gauntlet starfighter spinning its wings behind them.

"Rex, rear shields!" Ahsoka yelled. Just as he activated them, they started sending rockets at their hull. Ahsoka grunted as the ship jolted. "There's the plaza!" She looked at Rex. He was pushing buttons rapidly.

"We're losing shields!" Rex said frantically. Ahsoka sped up the engines as fast as she could. "We're overheating!" Then, there was a loud crash. The ship started trailing smoke.

"Oh, no," Ahsoka gasped. "Everyone, jump, now!" She grabbed her lightsabers and Rex and slid down the ladder.

"Kix, Jesse, get a move on!" Rex ordered. Kix and Jesse jumped out of their seats and grabbed the generators. Ahsoka opened the bay door. The gauntlet starfighter was shooting them as fast as it could. Soon, fire engulfed them as they jumped. The clones screamed for they were too far up to survive. Ahsoka started pulling herself with the Force towards the ground, then slowed herself down as she landed. She saved the clones quickly.

"I thought that was it for us," Jesse stated. Rex put his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"We'll fight another day, boys," Rex said. Ahsoka pointed towards the plaza.

"There, run!" She said. They began running, but the generators were slowing them down. Ahsoka used the Force to put Kix and Jesse on top of them and Pushed them as hard as she could. They reached the plaza while Ahsoka and Rex were still running. "Jump, Rex, jump!" Rex did as ordered and leaped. She Pushed him too. The gauntlet starfighter was nearing. She started running harder and harder until she couldn't feel the blood flow in her legs. She signaled for Kix and Jesse to hide the generators. Rex went with Kix. Ahsoka Jumped as high as she possibly could onto the starfighter. As she landed on it, she gasped in fear. Her heart sunk as she saw the horrific, sneering face of Darth Maul. She ignited her lightsabers, prepared to strike him down at that moment. But he used the Force to push her off of his starfighter. She landed gracefully again as he landed his gauntlet starfighter. He began walking down the plaza, removing his cloak. She started stepping towards him too. She spotted the orange markings on Kix's shoulder and saw where the line to stop was. She slowed down her pacing and walked more confidently.

"Where's your army, Lady Tano?" Maul snarled out. His deep growl made the hairs on her neck stand up.

"Busy defeating yours," Ahsoka replied, hoping it was the truth.

"It was so nice of your former masters to send you out alone and spare me the exertion of a proper fight," Maul called. "You're not even a real Jedi!" Maul's words oozed with anger and hate, the kind that twisted up a man and destroyed them.

"It'll be a fair fight, then," Ahsoka retorted. "You're only half a Sith." He sneered at her, menacing. She tightened the grip on her sabers.

"No, Jedi, but still a coward," Maul remarked, watching as she paced behind the imaginary line he did not see. "Or did Skywalker forget to teach you how to stand your ground before he threw you to the side?" She ignored the anger rising in her chest.

"I left under my own power," Ahsoka told the evil Nightbrother.

"Of course. And I volunteered for that garbage pile, and those first monstrous legs," Maul mocked. She sensed rage sending him to the breaking point. He twirled his lightsaber in his hands just before igniting it. She pretended to stumble backward as he ran towards her.

"Argh!" Ahsoka grunted as he crossed lightsabers with her.

"I'll bet you volunteered for this, too, Lady Tano," Maul crowed. "One last attempt at glory to impress a master who has no further use for you."

"That's not true!" Ahsoka shouted at him. She started to walk the line where she would ensnare him. She felt the real rage inside but stuck to the plan that would work most likely. He started cackling, and cruel sound that made Ahsoka wince. Finally, he lunged towards her, striking at her head to which she blocked and threw herself out of the way.

"Now!" Ahsoka commanded. The ray shield activated. Maul was trapped. Suddenly, something in the Force shifted. Maul must have felt it too because he started laughing. Kix walked out with Jesse, blasters raised.

"This is your army, Lady Tano?" Maul said, malice in his words. "These unfaithful soldiers? Pathetic." Maul spat.

"Kix, Jesse, put your blasters down," Ahsoka commanded. They began shooting her. She whipped her lightsabers rapidly, trying to defend herself. The entire time, Maul was laughing and cackling. "I'm not going to hurt you!" Ahsoka cried. The men continued to shoot Finally, she realized her friends were gone. She kicked both of their blasters and decapitated them. Their severed bodies fell limp to the ground. She choked for no reason. She wasn't going to cry. She was stronger than that.

"What have you done?" Rex cried. Ahsoka raised her lightsabers.

"What happened here?" Ahsoka asked. "Are you going to kill me?" Rex threw his helmet on the hard ground. He pulled out his pistols and kicked them far from them.

"I don't know what happened to them," Rex said. "But why didn't it happen to me?"

"Why are you different? You are exact clones of these men..." Ahsoka said curiously. "Except you don't have your inhibitor chip!"

"That's what the tumor was!" Rex realized. "It was the command taking place!" Ahsoka's eyes widened.

"We left the clones with Bo-Katan!" Ahsoka shouted with worry. "What if they betray her?" Rex ran to Maul's ship.

"No!" Shouted Maul. "You cannot leave!" Maul Force Choked Rex. Ahsoka ran to Rex, trying to pull him down.

"Maul, put him down!"

"Take down the ray shield, and maybe I will!" Maul spat. Ahsoka let down the ray shield in a heartbeat. But she had her lightsabers ready. He started attacking her with all of the pain he could muster. She started jumping from building to building until she was on top of a large complex. She Pulled Rex towards her. She set him safely on the building with her.

"Listen, Rex," Ahsoka said. "No matter what, both of us are getting out of this." She looked over the side of the building where Maul was running up. His prosthetic legs allowed him to muster the strength and speed to run of the building. He leaped on top of Ahsoka. She kicked him off of herself, but he knocked Rex off the building as he was launched. Rex grabbed Maul's leg and dragged him over the side. Maul held on with all his might. Ahsoka tried to figure out what to do, but there was no other way. Maul started laughing.

"Now you have a decision to make, Lady Tano," Maul cackled. "Save your friend or kill me!" Ahsoka lowered her lightsabers. How could she accomplish both? There was no other way. If the saved Rex, Maul could pull himself up and attack her. But if she kicked Maul off, Rex would go with him. She made her decision. She used the Force to pull Rex up. Without Rex's weight, Maul jumped up and rammed her with his horns. She gasped and choked. Rex screamed as Maul kicked him off again. Rex held on as Maul ran away, but Ahsoka felt weak. Rex pulled himself up and held Ahsoka. She was bleeding where he had punctured her in the stomach.

"We're getting out of here, Commander," Rex reassured her as she breathed heavily. He picked her up began to make his way down the building.

 **Minutes Later**

Rex and Ahsoka screeched their speeder to a stop once they saw the burning campsite.

"No," Rex gasped. Ahsoka had been bandaged up, but she had lost a lot of blood, so she was unconscious at the moment. He started flying around some more trying to find a trace of anyone. He found Shadow Collective bodies everywhere but also found Mandalorian bodies. No clones though. "Oh, no. This is the end of our brotherhood." He sped around the camp, looking for survivors. He heard a rustle in a blue tent near the center. He stopped the speeder and walked to it. As he opened it up, a volley of lasers barraged him. He dodged them and put his hands up.

"Who are you?" Bo-Katan yelled as she jumped out of the tent. "You're a traitor!"

"I was assigned with Ahsoka! I'm Rex!" Rex cried as she put a blaster on his helmet.

"Did you call your army to help her?" Bo-Katan asked angrily. "Why did they all leave? Why did they all want Ahsoka?"

"Something is happening with the clone troopers' inhibitor chips," Rex told her. "An order was given commanding them to kill her."

"So you killed her?" Bo-Katan said.

"None of the other clones even showed up, Lady Kryze!" Rex yelled. "They're on the loose now, and we need your help to kill them." Bo-Katan lowered her blasters.

"Fine. There are tree-wolves. They can help you. My army is gone, so I cannot provide much help other than my blasters."

"It's like you said," Rex remarked. "Mandalorians may die, but Mandalore never will."

 **An Hour Later**

Ahsoka was awake, well, but hurting where her abdomen had been stabbed. She was on a speeder next to Rex and Bo-Katan. They were speeding over the ashen parts of Mandalore, trying to find the clones. It wasn't long before they heard the familiar clanking of their armor. Rex and Bo-Katan flanked around them while Ahsoka stayed on course. They began shooting the clones, but the clones fought back. Ahsoka speeder was destroyed. She rolled off and started deflecting blaster shots with her lightsabers.

"Bo-Katan, leave!" Ahsoka shouted. "You need to stay safe, this is my fight now!" Bo-Katan shook her head and continued to shoot the battalion.

"Mandalorians do not fall back until the chances are-" Bo-Katan was interrupted when her speeder blew up. She began flying, but her jetpack was destroyed as the 501st shot her down. She got up and ran. Ahsoka began kicking clones just to try to defeat them. She ran through their battalion and jumped on Rex's speeder.

"Rex, head for the woods!" Ahsoka yelled. Rex nodded and sped towards the woods. They beat the 501st there and were finally alone. "We need to fake our death." Ahsoka grabbed her lightsabers and began to cut a tree when the tree moved. She stumbled backward as the tree's leaves turned into a face.

"These are the tree-wolves," Rex said astonished. Ahsoka gasped in wonder. She stood and began to dig.

"Rex, it's time you leave," Ahsoka said sadly. "Hideout in Seelos. There you can stay away from the fresh wave of violence that was coming." She said this, feeling that Jedi were dying, all across the galaxy, turmoil and darkness gripped it. All of the clones that she had served with were betraying their Jedi. It was no longer safe for either of them.

"My loyalty lies in you, Commander," Rex said. He hopped on the speeder and flew off. The sun was setting as she planted her lightsabers underneath the false gravestone. The names on it sent shivers down her spine. It wasn't easy to pretend Rex had betrayed and killed her. It was even harder to pretend like he had died as well. She heard the clones coming and ran into the woods onto a rock to meditate. As she connected with the Force, she felt the spirits of the wolves. Then she heard the blasters clicking around her. She did not open her eyes.

"Hands up, Commander," She heard one trooper say. "You're being relieved of duty." Ahsoka stayed still and calm.

"You'll have to talk to my friends first," Ahsoka said calmly. Slowly, she leaves took the shape of a wolf's face. The trees began to walk on the clones who were screaming as they were crushed by the stayed still, not even opening her eyes until the violene ended. She stood up and ran out of the woods.


	9. On the Run

**Author's Note**

I feel like this is not going to last long. E.K Johnston's _Ahsoka_ novel is going to be the basis of this chapter and maybe a bit of the next one. I will keep this chapter short, for I don't want to spoil the novel for anyone who hasn't read it or bore anyone who has. Please leave a review telling me how to get better or how much you liked it. Thanks!

 **Mandalore, 19 BBY**

Ahsoka began running through the marble streets. She was in the capital city of Mandalore, now destroyed and covered in ashes. She tripped over some glass, but nothing was stopping her from getting off of Mandalore. She had wondered what happened to Maul, but it was not her problem anymore. She had her own to deal with. Ahsoka looked around a two-way street. She turned left and continued running until she got into a small hangar of Mandalorian ships. There were starships all around her, but most had no weapons because of Satine's pacifist rule. But since Darth Maul took over, there was a variety of new starfighters. She chose a small blue starfighter with elongated wings folded up like the gauntlet starfighters did. She hopped inside and took off towards space.

 **Outer Rim, 19 BBY**

Ahsoka wanted to get as far away as she could from the new forces rising. She started cleaning out all evidence of the ship having been stolen and evidence of herself. She threw on her bag and stuffed all of the parts she had removed into it. She looked on her holomap, but most of the planets had star destroyers above it. These were different from the Venators she had remembered. They were all gray and has straight edges. It was a sleek but ugly thing to her. She noticed that destroyers had not arrived on a few planets. She chose the largest one, for she didn't want to be found so easily. She went through the atmosphere roughly, for wind and dust shook the ship. She landed on a docking pad in the central city. If she lived in the town, she would blend in. She walked out and ran into a man with dark skin and black hair.

"Whoa!" Ahsoka yelled. "I'm sorry, sir," Ahsoka apologized to the man. She grabbed his hand and helped him up.

"What's the rush, Missy?" The man asked smoothly.

"I'm just new here. I'm trying to build a life for myself," Ahsoka replied curtly. "And _don't_ call me Missy." She began to walk into the city when he called to her again.

"I suppose you'll need some credits to afford an apartment," he called.

"No, thank you, I've got a couple."

"You'll need more, trust me," Ahsoka didn't want to argue. She had no credits. "Ah, you've come around." He started chuckling.

"How much will you offer me?" Ahsoka asked immediately. He rubbed his chin.

"Five gold credits," he offered. Ahsoka looked at him in disgust. "Ten?"

"Listen, I'm going to keep the ship if you don't-"

"Fifteen," he said. Ahsoka didn't care if it was a lousy deal, she couldn't keep the ship. She was staying on Thabeska for a long time, and the ship could be traced back to Mandalore easily with its color and structure. No matter what she took from it, people could recognize the Mandalore roots. "I see you've made a decision. What's your name?" Ahsoka stuttered.

"A-Ashla," Ahsoka told him.

"Mr. Fardi," he stated. "I run a business with my family of beautiful young girls." Ahsoka hadn't asked, but was polite and nodded. He handed over the credits. She took them and stuffed them in her bag, then starting off down the streets of Thabeska.

"Thank you, Mr. Fardi," Ahsoka said.

"I think you'll need some help getting around," Fardi said. Ahsoka sighed. She wanted him to leave her alone, but he was right. She had no idea what she was doing. She had always had Nyx or Anakin by her side. Now, no one was there for her. She could no longer feel Anakin through the Force. His presence was gone, just blank. She allowed Mr. Fardi to walk her down to his apartment.

 **Thabeska, 20 BBY**

Ahsoka had been taken under the Fardi girls' wings, for she was a good mechanic and never asked questions. They ran several illegal businesses but had plenty of legal ones as well to hide the other ones. Ahsoka was tasked that day with fixing a droid of theirs when she looked up at the girls in the street. She knew they weren't supposed to be there, but she decided not to stop them. She had grown into a functional comatose state where she no longer felt an emotion and went about the day acting like nothing was wrong. She was so out of it sometimes that she would think that Ashla was real. The Fardis were kind enough, so she was able to rest.

It was only two months before Empire Day when they were playing in the yard. Ahsoka paid no mind, for she couldn't. It was some of the youngest girls, the youngest being Hedala Fardi, who caused it to happen. They were playing, when suddenly, a stack of crates began to wobble. Ahsoka looked up quickly as the crates started to fall on top of them. She acted out of instinct, not by logic when she threw her hand out to settle the crates down gently next to the children, and then she set the children on top of them. She ran to the girls. As she stopped, she noticed little Hedala Fardi sitting clear of the crates, for she was too small to play the game with them, with a fascinated look on her face. Ahsoka tried to head off any questions they had by scolding them.

"You know you're not supposed to play out here," Ahsoka said firmly. "You were almost crushed by falling crates. That's no way for a Fardi to go out!" She was trying to appeal to the common fear of getting in trouble, so they would not ask questions.

"Please don't tell on us, Ashla!" One of the girls pleaded. The other girls began to get on their knees and beg as well. Ahsoka grabbed their hand and helped them up.

"Okay, fine," Ahsoka said.

"You have to promise!"

"I solemnly swear not to tell Fardi," Ahsoka said. They smiled and sighed in relief. "Here, take some mint chews," Ahsoka said, handing them some candy. They took it and ran off. All except Hedala Fardi. Hedala still stared at Ahsoka in amazement. She shooed off Hedala, but Hedala only walked down the street a little bit before sitting and looking at Ahsoka. Ahsoka just allowed her, but three days of keeping a close watch on her were quite a bit before she saw Hedala doing something that horrified her. Hedala was left alone by the older kids, sitting next to a doorway across from Ahsoka's apartment. She thrust out her hand just like Ahsoka had, and a small stone rolled from one side of the doorway to the other. She realized the crate was sent over by Hedala, purely by accident. Afterwards, she had to keep an even closer watch on Hedala to make sure nothing happened.

 **Two Months Later, Empire Day**

Ahsoka was in the Fardi's house, babysitting the many girls.

"Herana! Don't touch that! Kassidi, put that down! No, girls, that's not a toy!" Ahsoka was yelling at the chaos around them, while the eldest was sitting on the couch. "Any help would be nice!" The eldest, Nemala, just shrugged.

"You were hired, Ashla, not us," Nemala said. Ashla rolled her eyes. Nemala was one of two twins, and both of them were the only Fardis to hate her. Nemara laughed and high-fived her twin sister. The second oldest Fardi girl walked over to Kassidi and took the expensive vase out of her hands.

"Thank you, Brandi," Ahsoka said kindly. Brandi just smiled and shrugged. "I'll give all of you candy if you do what I say." At those words, all of the girls stopped and turned heads.

"That's not a good idea, Ashla," Brandi said. "They'll get even more hyper!" Ahsoka pulled some mint chews out of her bag.

"Herana, get your finger out of the light socket, that's not safe. Tira and Tamara, put that knife away, you can hurt yourself." As Ahsoka said these things, she handed each girl some candy. "Nyla, watch your hands, there's mud all over them. Hedala... nevermind." Hedala was doing nothing wrong, just sitting at the table coloring. She finished telling the girls what to do and handed out all of her candies. Soon, Fardi was home, watching the girls clean the house.

"I don't know what you did, Ashla," Fardi said astonished. "But I need to know your secrets." Ahsoka laughed and he paid her seven gold credits. She walked into her apartment across the street and took a nap. As she tried to sleep, she thought about the ashes surrounding her and Rex and Maul. And Rex falling off of the building. And being impaled in the abdomen. And Kix and Jesse's bodies lying on the ground headless.

"Ashla!" A voice was shouting cheerfully, banging on her door. She must have been out for an hour or two because she noticed that her lunch tray was on her desk, and it had been early in the morning when she had babysat the Fardi girls. "Ashla, you'll miss the parade!" Ahsoka sat up in bed. She walked to her closet and slipped on the vest she used to use when she was a bounty hunter. She slipped on her combat gloves, although she told the Fardi girls that they were just for fixing droids and other machines.

"Ashla, are you in there?" another girl asked. She recognized that voice. Brandi. Ahsoka rubbed her head, waking herself up. She could tell they wanted her to know something. Empire Day wasn't even that exciting. She had never understood why you would celebrate a day where an evil rule was put in place. Where the Republic had fallen and the Chancellor turned into the Emperor.

She stood up and walked across the room of her apartment. It wasn't so much an apartment room, more like a single bedroom. Her house was tiny, not even walls or dividers, but it suited her well, she was living alone.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Ahsoka called, trying to sound just as cheerful as the other girls. She pushed a button on her wall, and there were the girls. Three of the eldest-Brandi, Nemala, and Nemara-and the very youngest-Kassidi, Tira, Tamara, and young Hedala.

"Ashla, you have to come right now," said Brandi.

"Yeah!" said Kassidi. "Dad's got fancy guests asking to meet any new people, and you're new, so you should come! You can sit with us for the parade and flyby."

Ahsoka shifted her face at _new_. She'd been there a year, but that was still longer than she'd ever stayed in one place after Coruscant.

"There are a lot of ships in the yard right now," said Nemara quietly, looking from side to side. "For the flyby. From all over the place. Security's a disaster as they try to log everything." Ahsoka imagined Imperials walking around, Thabeska's thick dust coating their white, black, and gray clothing. Coming in with bright clothes usually meant leaving with brown clothes. The dust storms were thick but not hazardous and swept through quite often.

"Erm, why don't you guys go on ahead?" Ahsoka said, nodding to Nemala and Nemara. She sensed they knew she didn't like Imperials and they were helping her get out of there by mentioning security flaws and several ships. What a twist. "You can save me a seat while I clean up. I slept in a bit this morning, and I can't go to the Empire Day parade like this." The girls looked at her clothes. They knew those were the only clothes she owned, but they allowed her to "change clothes." All of them had a feeling that "Ashla" had a screw loose. So Ahsoka walked back inside.

"Just promise you'll hurry, Ashla!" Tira squeaked. "We'll save a seat for you!" Ashla nodded and closed the door. She picked up the bag that she had kept all of her belongings in for years now. It had held her lightsabers during the Clone Wars, bits and pieces from a ship during Order 66, and credits during the Dark Times. Threads were coming loose on it, and it was beginning to become worn out. There wasn't much to pack. She hadn't many belongings that she bought or brought for her new home. She rolled aside a mat on the floor that carried a small stash of credits and a blaster. She stuffed the objects into the bag and walked to her closet. She slipped on a green cowl that cast a shadow over her face. It was tightening around her neck, for her montrals and lekku had grown a lot. She made a note for herself to buy a new one.

Ahsoka walked out, throwing the bag over her shoulder. As she shut the door, a TIE Fighter whined overhead. She put her head down. She realized there was an empty seat next to one of the youngest Fardi girls. The flyby had started. She shook the thoughts out of her head and walked down the street. No one else was there, giving her a perfect opportunity to sneak away. As she rounded the corner of her apartment building, two stormtroopers pointed at her. She held her breath and reached out. Those were not clones, just the new recruits for troops. Nonetheless, she began to try to evade them.

"What are you doing here?" The troops aimed their blasters at her. "Why aren't you at the festivities?"

"I'm on my way," Ahsoka said rather shyly on purpose. "I was out on the flats this morning, hunting, and lost track of the time."

"Move along," said the trooper.

"Happy Empire Day," Ahsoka said, smiling, but keeping the shadow of her cowl over her face. As soon as she was out of eyesight, she wiped that grin off of her face. Ahsoka jumped through the window of a tall building and climbed to the roof. Once she reached the top, she jumped from roof to roof. She finally reached one of the hangars that Fardi owned. Most of the bays were occupied by different TIE Fighters and Imperial shuttles, but there was a small, stubby freighter with an ugly orange and green paint job. She hopped from the roof and into the bay. She got into the shuttle, throwing her bag down on the console. Ahsoka told herself that she could make it an started up the shuttle. All she had was her blaster. No masters, no clones, no scoundrels, no lightsabers. She looked out of the cockpit and watched the huge explosion that she had set of as she had jumped into the hangar bay. All of the stormtroopers in the area ran to the site. She chuckled to herself and lifted the ship off of the pad. A stormtrooper looked up at the ship, but she was already out of the small world before he could do anything. She didn't even bother to pull up a star map. She just flew through the stars.


	10. The Dark Times

**Author's Note**

Sorry for the late update, but I lost my hotspot, and I don't have WiFi, so I had to buy a WiFi router, then that one messed up, and I went through a whole lot to finally get this chapter out. This story has been wild so far, and I just want to get everything tamed and much more interesting than the last chapter. This will be after _Ahsoka_ , the novel by E.K. Johnston, and about her life as Fulcrum and a Rebel in order not to spoil it for those who have not read it. This chapter will be interesting, for it will have some elements from the stop-motion show I'm working on, so please leave a review telling me what you thought. Thanks for all of the support.

 **Raada, 18 BBY**

The bay doors of the _Tantive IV_ shut as Ahsoka, Kaeden, and Neera walked down a large almost glowing white corridor. Senator Organa was standing there with a large smile on his bearded face.

"Tell Captain Antilles to take off, Senator," Ahsoka commanded. Bail nodded and pressed a button on his wrist-com. The _Tantive IV_ lifted off smoothly, giving nothing but a small jolt as the landing gear folded inside the underbelly of the ship. The ship took off into hyperspace, the familiar blue glow surrounding Ahsoka, giving an overwhelming sense of serenity.

 **Yavin IV, 18 BBY**

Ahsoka walked down the ramp of the large Corvette and into the gigantic Rebel base. The infrastructure frightened her, for it was made of stone, and it was supporting the entire temple. Several droids buzzed and beeped around, and maintenance workers' speeders whooshing through the hangar. She enjoyed all of the commotions. It reminded her of her times in the Republic; clones used to be rushing around for no reason, ships used to whoosh in and out of hangars, but one thing was missing. Anakin. He was always at her side, placing his hand on her shoulder, laughing, smirking, making fun of her. She missed it, no matter how much she would reply snidely back.

A hand clapped her shoulder. She gasped in surprise at the familiar but sudden gesture. She turned around to see a bright-haired lady in white robes.

"Oh, my goodness!" Ahsoka exclaimed. "You're Senator Mothma!" The senator nodded.

"Yes," Mon Mothma replied. "And you're the Jedi survivor." Ahsoka nodded. She couldn't believe that the senator she barely knew from the Clone Wars was alive and leading the Rebellion against the Empire.

"So is there something I need to do?" Ahsoka asked.

"We need you now, so follow me." Mon Mothma said urgently. Ahsoka followed the tall senator around the temple until finally, they came upon a room with locked doors. Mon entered the password, and the doors slid open. Inside, Senator Organa, Princess Leia, and General Dodonna. They all stepped inside. "Meet Ahsoka Tano, a Jedi survivor." Ahsoka winced at the given title _Jedi_. She had left. She was no Jedi. She didn't intend to be a Jedi anytime soon. She had preferred to fight with melee weapons, for sure, but she was just another fighter that opposed the rule of the Empire.

"Is it true?" General Dodonna muttered. "Did you survive the Purge?" Ahsoka made a small grunt.

"Not exactly," Ahsoka said. "I left the Order. And I was only with three clones at the time, one who had removed his chip. So, when the two attacked me, I was prepared. I escaped before they all could come after me." Dodonna nodded.

"How she survived does not matter. We also know of the others," Bail spoke up, ending with a suspicious look towards Senator Mothma and General Dodonna. Excitement fluttered up in her chest. There were other Jedi. Her immediate thoughts were Anakin, but she had reached out before and could not feel him. She pushed it back down, for it was none of her business and looked around at the former Clone Wars fighters. They had stayed faithful in the hope of change, righteousness. They were certainly getting old, but they would live to fight up until the Empire perishes. "And Ahsoka is not here to talk about her past. She's here to be the fulcrum in our attacks." Ahsoka looked at Mon Mothma who was nodding.

"Very well, shall we begin?" Mon Mothma asked. Princess Leia Organa stepped out from behind her father and pushed a button on the holotable.

"For a long while, we are sending you to Rhiskhmah," Leia announced. Ahsoka nodded, taken aback by the fact that she was going so far to the Outer Rim, almost on the other side of the galaxy. "We need you to become a recruit at the Imperial academy there. We have several allies from Rhiskhmah and old Republic fighters there too, so you won't be alone. Once recruited, we need you to figure out what factory they are building on that backwater planet."

"Once inside, use this code to the other recruits," Bail told her, pushing a couple more buttons. A sentence in aurebesh hovered up. It read, _Crush the enemy of transformed pasts_. Ahsoka mumbled the sentence a few times before nodding. "You are dismissed. Oh, but before you go, Ahsoka, Kaeden Larte is going with you." Ahsoka smiled. She walked out of the door and to the hangar with Senator Mothma. Kaeden was now one of Ahsoka's best friends. After the Uprising of Raada, they had grown close. The had rescued each other several times there, and Ahsoka had let Kaeden know her real name was not Ashla.

"Ahsoka, we've prepared a shuttle for you and Kaeden in here," Mothma said. They rounded a corner in a hallway and walked into a hangar. Kaeden was already inside the large, white Imperial shuttle. She climbed up the ramp and smiled at Kaeden. The bay opened closed and the wings folded down. The girls were gone.

 **Rhiskhmah, 18 BBY**

They had made it through the Imperial blockade tensely but successfully. The shuttle touched down at the Imperial academy's landing pad. The girls walked down the ramp, now dressed in plain gray uniforms. They carried a bag that they shared containing clothing, hygienic products, and under all of it, Ahsoka's lightsabers. She walked up to the stormtroopers at the front gate to enter the academy. One held up his hand.

"Let me check the bag, recruits," The stormtrooper said. Ahsoka held up her hand.

"You don't need to check our bag," Ahsoka said with a flick of her wrist.

"I... don't need to... check your bag..." The stormtrooper stepped aside and allowed them through the gate.

"I wish I could do that," Kaeden said. Ahsoka chuckled as they entered the Imperial Stormtrooper Academy of Rhiskhmah. Immediately, Ahsoka's humor was abolished. There were several AT-DP walkers being produced. All around were cadets and officers, checking things out around the base. Kaeden looked at Ahsoka, worried.

"We'll be fine, Kaeden," Ahsoka said, more to herself than her friend. "We'll just start asking around with the code. Maybe we'll find the informant." Ahsoka started walking up to some cadets.

"We'll kill the old people that changed!" Kaeden exclaimed to the cadet. He slowly backed away and walked into a corridor.

"Kaeden!" Ahsoka cried. "That wasn't the code! You just said you would kill old people!" Kaeden's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry!" Kaeden called after the cadet. Ahsoka grabbed Kaeden's arm and walked to an Imperial officer.

"Excuse me," Ahsoka started. The officer turned to her. He had a thin face and strong cheekbones. His green eyes were somewhat dark, but his thick eyebrows made them look brighter than the grayish sea of rolling hazel they were. His chest was quite broad, and his muscular biceps made his shirt look too small for him. He was a large man, and Kaeden gulped at his sight. He looked like he could rip their heads off with one hand. "We're the new cadets, um, so if you could show us to our quarters, then..." Ahsoka's speech faded as he stepped towards them, his chest broadening. She could feel Kaeden's fear. His large gloved fingers gracefully drifted over his arm to make him look more authoritative. As he crossed his arms, he exhaled, making him seem smaller, but Ahsoka was no less intimidated by him.

"You must be Amala Kart, and your friend is Cietra Faun." He looked at Kaeden. She tried to seem more comfortable, but his deep voice frightened her more. Ahsoka was worried that she would faint. Kaeden had gotten the name from her older sister, Cietra, who had moved away from her and Miara after their parents died, leaving Kaeden to take care of her younger sister and create a life for herself. She despised Cietra, loathed her for deserting her sisters. She took the name to put it under the evil eyes of the Empire. They had needed her that moment more than ever, and she had abandoned them. "Ask Officer Dara'Dii. He'll guide you to your quarters and give you your schedules." He pointed to another officer, but he was much more skinny. His hair was black, unlike the muscular blonde they had talked to. And Officer Dara'Dii had fewer pendants on his shirt.

"Thank you," Ahsoka nodded, grabbing a petrified Kaeden and walking to the other officer with her. "Act natural, Kaeden."

"That man was a giant!" Kaeden muttered. Ahsoka chuckled breathily, then slapped on a straight face and walked to Officer Dara'Dii.

"Are you Officer Dara'Dii?" Ahsoka asked. The tall, skinny man nodded and walked to them. "The officer over there told us to ask you for our schedules and quarters."

"Ah, Officer Cliffe, yes," Despite his appearance, he had a somewhat deep voice. Ahsoka was taken aback. "Well, your names are?"

"I'm Cietra. That's Ash- Amala," Kaeden stuttered but managed to save herself. Ahsoka could not go by the nickname Ashla anymore, for it was now recognized as the criminal who started the Uprising on Raada. Dara'Dii nodded. He tapped his datapad for a moment, then waved his hand. They followed him down the corridor. After rounding a few corners, he stopped and entered a code on the door. Inside, a woman with light tan skin sat on the top bunk of one bed.

"You will be bunking with..." Dara'Dii paused, forgetting the girl's name momentarily.

"Eleonora Rudy," The girl finished for him. He snapped and pointed at her, repeating her name as if trying to memorize it. He waved goodbye to the girls and walked away. As soon as the door shut, Eleonora's smiled faded. She jumped off the bunk and walked hastily towards the pair. Kaeden stumbled backward, but it was too sudden and strange. Kaeden hadn't moved. She just fell. "Listen, if you dare try to mess with me, you'll have the wrath of a thousand armies upon your doorstep."

"We aren't trying to stir up trouble, Eleonora," Ahsoka exclaimed. "We are only here to crush the enemy of transformed pasts!" At that, Eleonora paused. Her face went blank.

"Are you the allies the Rebellion sent?" Eleonora asked. Ahsoka nodded, smiling. "Sorry! I didn't know." She helped Kaeden up.

"I don't even know how I fell," Kaeden said, looking around for the remarkable device that pushed her. Eleonora shrugged.

"It's nice to meet you, Eleonora," Ahsoka greeted.

"My name is Shâneé," Eleonora told her. Ahsoka's eyes widened.

"Shâneé?" Ahsoka exclaimed excitedly. "Your half-brother and I were good friends before he..."

"I know. A lot has happened since you last saw him." Shâneé said. "He's still alive. And he's an inquisitor now. The Grand Inquisitor at that."

"The Grand Inquisitor? From what I heard, the Grand Inquisitor is a Pau'an." Ahsoka said. Shâneé shook her head sadly.

"That was his way of killing what was once Trevor Micklefinch. He went through a torturous change to his every appearance, even sharpening his teeth to look that way. Now his skin is permanently white and he has blood red markings on his face and chest. I've had to accept that Trevor cannot be brought back." Shâneé looked as if she was going to cry. She hung her head, her light brown hair falling over her shoulders. There were braids in several areas of her long hair, all laced with a light gray twine, making it frame her head like a crown.

"We're going to find out what that factory is for," Kaeden said determinedly. "And we're going to obliterate it."

 **The Next Day**

Ahsoka had to wake up earlier than Kaeden and Shâneé to go to a fitting for her new helmet. They had to update the design for her cadet helmet because she wasn't human. They had told her she would have a helmet in the weeks to come, so she had to go back to her classes without the helmet. She walked back to her room, got dressed with her friends, then they walked out to the Arena. They assumed their positions in the Arena. Shâneé was green, Kaeden was red, and Ahsoka was yellow. Officer Dara'Dii stepped up on a platform with a podium in front of him.

"Greetings, Cadet Squad Unit NRC-559," Dara'Dii started. "Today, the exercise is simple. Dodge the incoming blaster attacks. If you are shot, you will receive a low grade on this assignment and be forced to take it again. Your grade will not be brought up until you can complete this assignment with flying colors. Only when you receive thirty-nine credits can you graduate. Those credits will be made up of the successes in your assignments. Are you ready, Cadets?"

Various shouts answered Dara'Dii. He nodded and pushed a button on his podium. As he did, the colored symbols they were standing on disappeared. The cadet bunch fell through the floor screaming. As the landed, Ahsoka rolled to break her fall. Shâneé and the blue cadet did the same, but Kaeden and the other cadet landed on their sides. Kaeden quickly got up looking around. It was dark, but they could hear the whirring of something in the walls. Suddenly, a perfectly aimed yellow laser emitted from a source in the wall. It hit Blue, and he fell to the ground, his helmet falling off. Underneath his helmet was bright orange hair. Shâneé seemed worried but kept looking around. Ahsoka noticed Shâneé back up to Blue. Then, the whirring noise came back. Ahsoka's montrals twitched as she tried to sense the next shot. She jumped on top of Kaeden, the two lasers barely missing them. They got up and started hearing the whine and whir and clank of gears all around them. Several shots exploded from the walls. Kaeden was doing a strange dance with her torso to keep from getting hit, while Ahsoka and Shâneé were jumping over the lasers. This task was difficult, even for Force-sensitives, on the first day. The orange cadet was shot. With a loud cry, he fell to the ground. The girls were the only cadets left standing. They continued to dodge the attacks, but nothing changed.

"What are we supposed to do?" Shâneé yelled to Ahsoka.

"What would stormtroopers do?" Kaeden said. Ahsoka looked at the wall. She saw that every laser emitted had a small red flash before it was fired.

"Take out the gun!" Ahsoka shouted. She jumped on the wall, then on top of the short stub of a gun. She saw the red flash and hit the light source. It was an off switch. The gun and the one across from it stopped firing. Kaeden started running around the lasers, barely missing the shots, and got to another stub. She touched the red button and the laser gun fell limp. Shâneé did the same to a couple other ones, and soon, the women had taken out all of the guns.

"Congratulations," Officer Cliffe boomed. As he spoke, the floor started to elevate. They were brought back up to the surface. The tiles they were standing on levitated. As Ahsoka rose, she watched the two men being dragged away by two droids. "You passed Phase I. Cadet Blue and Cadet Orange will have to repeat the test until they figure out problem-solving skills. You have moved up to Rank Two."

 **That Night**

Shâneé swore and kicked the wall. Ahsoka was pulling her boots off while Kaeden lied down on the bed staring at the ceiling.

"What's the fuss?" Kaeden asked. Shâneé whipped around.

"Khai is behind," Shâneé exclaimed exasperatedly. "He was supposed to make it with us, but now he's a whole Phase behind!"

"Who's Khai?" Kaeden asked.

"He's one of my old friends. He survived The Great Jedi Purge."

"You guys are the survivors the Rebellion talked about!" Ahsoka cried. Shâneé looked up at Ahsoka, a strange expression on her face. She looked away from Ahsoka. Ahsoka could see the hurt very clear on her friend's face.

"The Rebellion doesn't know we're Jedi," Shâneé stated plainly. Ahsoka's lips parted, showing pity. Shâneé and Khai had been through so much in their lifetime, but they were unrecognized. "All they know is we rebel against the Empire. And we'll never stop until they perish. Ahsoka, we need your help. With your help, we finally have a chance to defeat this rule on Rhiskhmah.I've worked my entire adult life trying to free Rhiskhmah. First from the Lost Assassin Terrorists, then the Separatists, and now the Empire. It just doesn't stop. But with people like you, Ahsoka, we finally have the perfect opportunity." Kaeden jumped off of the top bunk of the beds.

"We're going to get that information tonight," Kaeden said. "And we'll destroy the factory."

 **A Moment Later**

The girls closed the bedroom door behind them. No one roamed the halls. The academy was eerily silent. Slowly, they crept down the corridor to another room. As they paced to the door, Shâneé held her hand out. She touched the door, closed her eyes, and inhaled deeply. The door slid open. Standing there was Cadet Blue, wearing a gray jumpsuit. Ahsoka recognized his bright-colored wavy hair. The red contrasted well with his light brown eyes. He had his hand held out as well, touching Shâneé's hand.

"Khai," Shâneé breathed. "We're striking tonight." Cadet Blue nodded and walked to his bed. He pulled out a bag and threw it over his shoulder.

"Are these the spies?" Khai asked, pointing at Ahsoka and Kaeden. Ahsoka nodded.

"You must be Khai," Ahsoka said. "I'm Ahsoka." Khai nodded.

"You've saved Shâneé several times throughout the Clone Wars. I hear a lot about you."

"It's time to move," Kaeden whispered. The quartet nodded and hustled down the corridor.

After several rounded corners, they came upon a set of double doors. In front of them were two security droids. They had not detected Ahsoka and her friends, but their sensors were activated. Their disc-shaped heads cast a red glow on Ahsoka's face. Shâneé held her hand out and closed her eyes. There was a whirring, then the droids shut down. They stood up and walked to the door. There was a control panel with a password set on it.

"Great," Kaeden said. "The door's locked."

"We don't need a password to get in," Ahsoka said. She walked up to the door and held her hand out. Just as fast as she closed her eyes, the door clicked and slid open.

"I wish I were a Jedi!" Kaeden said with good humor as she walked to the entrance. No one was inside the office, but Ahsoka could sense something was wrong. She looked back at Shâneé and Khai and saw that they were troubled as well. Ahsoka looked at the entrance and saw Kaeden's footstep inside.

"Kaeden, don't!" Ahsoka screamed. But it was too late. The laser had triggered an explosion. Everyone was blown backward into the wall. Everyone except Kaeden, who was nowhere to be found. Ahsoka got up, rubbing her head. She looked around, but could not find the young girl. As she looked around, she realized that Shâneé and Khai weren't there either. "Shâneé! Khai! Where are you?"

"Ahsoka!" Khai yelled. He ran through the flames towards her. She squinted to see him carrying Shâneé in his arms. She was unconscious, but certainly not dead. The explosion wasn't big enough to kill those near it, only those directly in it. Like Kaeden.

"I'm going in, Khai. Get Shâneé out of this place. I will transmit you the location!" Ahsoka commanded. Khai nodded and ran off with Shâneé. Ahsoka walked into the office. She coughed smoke out of her lungs and hastily ran to the desk. A hologram popped up on the table. She pushed a button and searched for the factory plans. After scrolling a little while, she found the file. She tried to open it, but it was locked.

" _Voice recognition required,_ " buzzed the table.

"Imperial," Ahsoka tried. It was too obvious, but worth a shot.

" _Voice not recognized, incorrect password. Self-destruct mode activating,_ "

"What?!" Ahsoka yelped. She looked out the window to see an Imperial Gunship soaring towards the complex. It was a long way down from the office. She started to walk around to the door to escape, but bars had come from the ceiling in front of the doorway. She heard a beeping behind her and noticed a timer on the hologram. One minute and forty-five seconds. That wasn't a lot of time to figure out a way to get out. She had dropped her bag during the explosion, so she had no weapons.

"Amala Kart," Ahsoka heard a voice boom. She recognized the haunting voice. The voice of the intimidating Officer Cliffe. The bars lifted only to let Cliffe in, then the bars were placed back over the exit. "You've gone rogue with all of the cadets. Or were you a Rebel all along?"

"You're smart," Ahsoka said. "I bet you already know the answer." Ahsoka looked behind at the clock. One minute. She looked and saw her lightsabers had rolled out of her bag outside the door. If only she could get around Cliffe.

"The price you'll have to pay is very high," Cliffe threatened as he placed his right hand on the back of his belt. "What were you trying to do?"

"What good will the information do you if you won't be able to tell anyone?" Ahsoka said, slowly inching towards Cliffe.

"Ah, but I cannot die, for you will be dead first," Cliffe stated, drawing his blaster, keeping it at his side. "And I will escape this hellhole with all of my dignity, whereas you will be left here do decay on top of the rubble. Those gunships outside have orders to destroy this entire complex with their rockets. All that they need is Officer Dara'Dii's command, and this place will be burned to the ground, your friends within it." Ahsoka started walking faster. She heard the gun click. Behind her, she only had thirty-five seconds to escape.

"I won't die, Officer," Ahsoka said, a sneer creeping up her lips. She stuck her hands out, her lightsabers igniting, whizzing into her hands. The bars had been cut. She could escape. But Cliffe roared and fired rapidly at her. She was forced to stay put and defend herself. He was making it impossible to get past him or get near him. He had a very good aim. His comlink started beeping.

"Dara'Dii," Cliffe answered. "What is it?"

"We are firing in twenty seconds," Dara'Dii said back. "If you do not escape, you will die with the rest of the facility." Cliffe's eyes got wide. Ahsoka smiled. Cliffe was enraged, his face turning red. He started shooting at Ahsoka as he backed out the room. She dodged the lasers. They flew past her and shattered the window. She ran towards him, prepared to strike well at the head. But as she launched herself towards him, he punched her. Hard. She gasped as she was hurled backward. The was out of breath. She landed on the window sill, broken glass cutting her arm as she hung over the edge. She looked at the timer. Three seconds. Two seconds. One second. Simultaneously, the gunships fired their rockets, Cliffe hit her hands, causing her to let go, and the desk exploded. She was launched far from the burning complex, falling down to the grassy fields. She accepted fate, closed her eyes, and fell to the ground.


	11. Affiliations

**Author's Note**

This FanFic has gone on longer than I anticipated. I don't know if it will last long from here though. Maybe, I don't know, three more chapters? I still need to see the final episodes of Rebels to get the full story of Ahsoka, since Dave Filoni confirmed she's alive, but we don't know how, and we've waited almost three years to know. Finally, we'll get some coverage. Please leave reviews and tell me what you think about this chapter and what could be made better. Thanks!

 **Rhiskhmah, 18 BBY**

Ahsoka closed her eyes as the world she knew was enveloped in flames. The fire surrounded her, giving her no sense of hope, but rather as a confirmation. This was the end for her. The Imperial Complex on Rhiskhmah was falling, gunships soaring through fire, speeders racing away. She was going to die for the third time in her life. But this time was different. This time, no one was there to rescue her. Kaeden was dead, Khai and Shâneé were dead, and none of the rebels were there to save her. Anakin was gone, now. She tried once more, finding any reason to live, to find Anakin. She felt through the Force. But he wasn't there. Anakin Skywalker had perished. In a moment of truth, she realized that Anakin was gone because of her. Whenever she had made a deal with Bogan to resurrect Anakin, he said to kill Madame Jocasta, but she did not kill her. She had saved Yoda and Madame Jocasta, and because she did not carry out the deal, she had to suffer the consequences. Ahsoka then thought about how little reason she had to keep living. Her friends and family were all gone. She was just another soldier of no importance.

A cloud of dust floated up as several floors of the Imperial Academy collapsed. A metal bar that held up one of the floors bent up to the point where it just popped loose from the infrastructure completely. As it swung out, it hit Ahsoka, carrying her gently to the ground. As Ahsoka slid off the bar and onto the ground, she realized a miracle had happened. She was prepared to embrace death, but the universe still needs her. She saw the gunships flying around, blasting the complex rapidly. She had to get out of there. She was positive Khai and Shâneé were dead, there was no way they could have escaped their doom in two minutes. She did, however, want to try to find them through the Force.

Ahsoka sat down on a white stormtrooper speeder. The engine started up, humming idly as Ahsoka prepared to zoom away from the destruction. As she sped off, one last glance let her know how far the Imperials are willing to go to kill the rebels.

 **The Next Day**

Ahsoka pulled the strap of her tan bag over her shoulder. It contained nothing but the burnt up Imperial Cadet uniform she didn't care much for. She planned to keep it until she could get rid of it in some terrible way, almost as revenge for what they did to her friends. She opened the door to her temporary room. As she walked out, she realized she forgot the key card to open the door. She rushed back in to grab it and left the room bare. As she walked out of the hotel, dropping the card into a bin for used cards, she breathed in the smoke that polluted Rhiskhmah's air. Rhiskhmah used to be a fresh backwater planet full of rolling hills and grassy fields. Now, the Empire had turned it into a wasteland.

Ahsoka sat on the white speeder she had modified to make sure she was not tracked. It reminded her of her time on Thabeska, a time where she was always paranoid, never letting anything slip past her, not allowing the Empire to be knowledgeable of her existence. She was very dangerous, as a Jedi survivor, as a rebel, as a criminal. She could hold her own, but that did not mean the Empire was defenseless against her. They had numbers and intimidation.

Ahsoka closed her eyes, crossed her legs, and put her hands on her knees. She reached out through Rhiskhmah. The Force was so strong on this planet. Its roots, its life, its connections, its heart. There was an old Republic hangar, now crumbled and burned down. A Jedi fortress, decaying and decomposing in the soil that had been untouched by the Empire. A gravestone, reading a name familiar to only a few, a lightsaber at the foot of it. Then, there was the now soot and ash remains of the Imperial Academy of Rhiskhmah. The ashen remains contained no life, no brethren of Jedi. She reached further, letting go of the fears that had overwhelmed her. She felt life, finally, life. Relics, still, but living, breathing memorabilia of the Republic. Khai was holding Shâneé's hand. She was looking back at him. In her hands, she held a metal object. It was a fine cylindrical craft, short, stubby, sure, but had more of the Force inside of it than Ahsoka could imagine.

Ahsoka opened her eyes. Khai and Shâneé were alive. That did not mean that she needed to find them or stay with them, that just meant she could rest easier now. For right now, she needed one of those Imperial gunships.

 **Moments Later**

Ahsoka pulled up to the city. This city had always been here, but now, there were Imperial troopers everywhere. Holoscreens hovered in the sky, showing the Minister of Rhiskhmah, the Governor, and the Imperial Officers in Command. As she saw the Imperial Officers in Command, a smirk spread across her face as she saw Cliffe and Dara'Dii. Cliffe was dead. They'd have to change the image now. She was partially responsible for Cliffe's death, but she wasn't wanted. She was still free. However, she was a togruta, and that made her very noticeable. If she did anything, the authorities would immediately know. She hadn't seen a single other togruta on Rhiskhmah yet.

She turned into the docking bay's alley. She could inconspicuously jump on top of the building and steal the gunship inside. She looked down the alley before she stealthily jumped on the roof. She walked into the gunship's open cockpit and flew away easily. _That wasn't bad!_ She checked the flight data recorder. There was the location of the Imperial factory. She entered the coordinates and was quickly sent off towards the factory.

 **A Moment Later**

Ahsoka arrived at the smoking factory. It bellowed steam from large funnels. The comm started beeping at her, so she hastily answered it. She gasped. She had no disguise.

"LLC-0252, you are early, state your clearance codes." The Imperial Officer's heavy accent commanded. Ahsoka transmitted the codes she could find to the factory. "Copy that. You may proceed." Ahsoka pumped her fist. She was no longer afraid of standing up to the Empire. And she was going to destroy this factory.

Her gunship landed next to the almost complete factory. Another gunship landed behind her. She growled. She wanted the least amount of Imperials so that she could have a clearer chance to get to the entrance. She didn't even have an Imperial uniform. Togrutas were not usually Imperials, so there were no uniforms that would fit her. She watched as two pilots stepped out of the gunship next to her. They started talking to the Imperial officers guarding the landing pad. Ahsoka saw this as her chance to attack them. She prepared to leap out at them, but the pilots were already punching the Imperial officers. Ahsoka stopped and gaped at what she witnessed. She crept out of the gunship, then jumped on top of one of the pilots. She exclaimed and fell down, Ahsoka on top of her. The pilot's helmet was forced off, revealing to Ahsoka who she had attacked. Shâneé was struggling under the weight of Ahsoka.

"Shâneé?" Ahsoka exclaimed. "Then is that Khai?"

"Ahsoka?" Khai said in surprise. "You're alive?" Ahsoka chuckled.

"It's going to take a lot more than an explosion to kill me," Ahsoka replied. The trio headed inside the building swiftly. As they entered, they admired the large corridor in the shape of an hourglass, with several difficult curves and turns, intricate designs everywhere.

"Heh, I almost feel bad for destroying this place," Shâneé remarked. "It's art." They continued to walk until they came upon a lift.

'The administrative levels should be up on the thirteenth floor where the officers and controllers work." Khai stated. They opened up the lift, just to see three stormtroopers.

"Who is _this_?" One of them asked, pointing to Ahsoka. "Why is she here?"

"We, uh," Khai started. "We found her sneaking around the factory with explosives. We're taking her up to the boss."

"Why is she not in binders?" The stormtrooper once again asked. "And Commander Ruu has made it clear he is not a boss. What are you up to?" Before they could raise their blasters, Shâneé Pushed them back hard enough to knock them out.

"Good thinking," Khai marveled.

"He was getting on my nerves," Shâneé said. They got into the elevator and went to the top floor. Once it opened, they saw several control panels all around. Beeping, buzzing, and clicking everywhere. The large windows revealed the smoggy sky of the new Rhiskhmah. As they entered the room, an officer walked up to them.

"Where are you going? This is a restricted area of the factory! Why are you not at your posts? I can have you relieved!" Immediately, they were greeted with scolding from the officer. "And why have you brought this togruta here? She is delaying the production of this ship factory!" _Ships,_ Ahsoka thought.

"She's our prisoner, sir," Khai told him.

"It's commander to you," The Imperial officer said. "What has she done?"

"She had weapons, commander, and was sneaking around the factory," Khai told him. Commander Ruu sneered at Khai. He grabbed Ahsoka's shoulders and walked her over to the window.

"You are dismissed, pilots," Commander Ruu said. Ahsoka nodded to the pair, and they left. "So, togruta, do you have a name?"

"Ashla," Ahsoka replied. Commander Ruu nodded.

"And, Ashla," He spoke with a heavy accent that intimidated Ahsoka. "Why have you come here? And how did you manage to find this place?"

"I came here to sell my weapons to the Empire. I think the terrible stormtrooper aim is due to lack of good equipment, not lack of good training, so I bought some-"

"Ashla, do not lie to me," Commander Ruu ordered. "How did you find the factory?" Ahsoka paused, then confessed.

"I stole a ship." He nodded.

"Ah, I figured." He started pacing. "And what do you hope to gain, by destroying this factory? All of our prototypes have been sent to the new factory being built. However, this information that will not be useful to your frivolous rebellion. You will die, unable to pass on this information, or use it for yourself." He slipped a blaster out from behind him. She gasped. He fired at her, but she rolled out of the way, dodging his volley of blasts. They broke the window, with her legs and his blaster. She finally ran up and kicked him in the face. She took out her lightsabers. His eyes got as wide as the moon.

"Move out of the way," Ahsoka commanded. Ruu started stammering.

"A- A- A Jedi... They're not all dead."

"But you will be if you don't move." Ahsoka threatened. Ruu collected himself and raised his blaster.

"No. I will not move, I will save this factory." He said. Ahsoka Threw him out of the way. She stabbed the control panel with her lightsabers. Sparks started to fly off the panel, starting a fire. The wall started to collapse. She walked to the lift. As she opened the door, she saw the floor splitting. The control tower was going to fall off. Ruu stood up and started to run to the lift. He got in with Ahsoka. "A small pointless victory, Ashla,"

"My name is Ahsoka Tano," Ahsoka said, raising her sabers. He shot at her, but in the small lift, it was not too hard for her to deflect them. She cut the door open and rolled out, still deflecting his shots. As they ran down the corridor, the floor started to crack there too. Out the window, they saw the control tower fall down the side of the factory. They still fought, but the stakes were higher. They both had the possibility of dying. Ahsoka dashed down a flight of stairs, the steps collapsing beneath their footsteps. They got to another level where they saw the floors above them falling. The entire tower was collapsing. They heard a crash where the towers had fallen on top of the roof down below, forcing this tower to tip over as well. They both screamed as they fell sideways. The window broke, and they fell out together. Ahsoka pushed her homing beacon, and before they could hit the ground. Khai swooped in on their gunship to save them.

They had taken off their Imperial attire now, so they were in normal armor and clothing. Ruu was unconscious on the floor of the gunship.

"We're dropping him off," Shâneé said. Ahsoka nodded. They grabbed onto the handles in the ceiling as Khai dropped the ship down. Shâneé picked Ruu up and set him on the ground. They caught air again and flew off to the capitol.


	12. A New Day, A New Beginning

**Author's Note**

I'm only going to touch on the Dark Times a little bit because I don't want to spoil the ending of the show I plan to release on YouTube next year. The show is about Shâneé and Khai. I've worked on the show for about two years, and I'm finally at a point where the recordings can be put out. I hope this chapter is appealing to you guys. I'm also working on a career in music, so I'm sorry for a late update. My songs will be out later this year. Please review when you are done reading this chapter. I don't like to spend too much time on this part, so I'll just let you guys read this.

 **Rhiskhmah, 18 BBY**

Ahsoka held tightly to the bars bolted to the top of the patrol ship as Khai dodged the lasers from behind them.

"Khai, I thought you took out the transponder!" Shâneé snapped. "How did they find us?"

"I kept it in so we could modify it to match up with our ships!" Khai yelled. The ship rocked as an explosion erupted beside them.

"Good job, dimwit!" Shâneé looked out of the gunship's side. "They're gaining! We need rear defense!"

"This ship doesn't have rear cannons!" Khai shouted. Ahsoka looked at the trio of TIE Fighters. She held on to the door of the gunship and pulled herself on top.

"Ahsoka!" Shâneé gasped.

"I'm fine! I'll get them off our tail!" Ahsoka told her. She turned her lightsabers on and jumped on top of one of the TIE Fighters. She sliced a solar panel off the end, then jumped on top of another one and cut the hatch open. The pilot inside screamed as she threw him out of the ship. She sliced the controls and jumped back on the gunship. The TIE Fighter drifted into the other TIE Fighter. Both Fighters went crashing to the ground in a ball of fire. Ahsoka covered her face as the fire lit up the orange sky. Ahsoka swung herself back inside the gunship where Shâneé was waiting.

"Good job, Ahsoka," Shâneé said. Ahsoka smiled and nodded. The doors on the gunship closed, and they flew off towards the capitol.

As they landed, Khai grabbed his Imperial suit. He closed the door as Shâneé grabbed her TIE Pilot garb. Ahsoka turned around to give her privacy as she changed clothing. She noticed on the wall that there was a small blue light. She unscrewed the circular frame around it, slowly disassembling the light. Behind it, she studied the wire array, the motherboard, the chip, and the metal plates on it. She pulled the motherboard out and examined the functions of it. As it continued its beeping and buzzing, she ripped it out violently. Shâneé walked over to Ahsoka, fully clothed in a black TIE Pilot jumpsuit.

"Shâneé, look around for anything that might help the Empire track us, little things like this. I have experience with little things that might be used to trace your roots." Ahsoka turned to the older girl. She had just noticed how she was taller than Shâneé. Shâneé was only three years older, but Ahsoka was half a head taller than the girl, excluding her montrals. Shâneé nodded and walked around the small fuselage, searching for any small things that could act as a tracker. She pulled a panel off of a back wall, revealing the transponder. Ahsoka gasped and walked over to her. They pulled the orange machine out and started tinkering with the code on it. After minutes of modifying it, the code was brand new and showed the gunship as a different ship, not belonging to the Empire.

"We'll show you our home, Ahsoka," Khai said kindly. "You can stay there before you leave back to Yavin IV." Ahsoka thought for a moment, ready to tell Khai how grateful she was, but then the gloomy sky got to her. The Imperials had taken over the once beautiful Rhiskhmah. Ahsoka shook her head.

"No, Khai," Ahsoka responded. "I'm staying on Rhiskhmah as long as it takes to free it from the Empire." Shâneé gasped, startled, but obviously excited.

"Thank you, Ahsoka!" Shâneé exclaimed. "C'mon, we live not to far from here in the capitol."

 **Minutes Later**

Ahsoka set her bag down on the coffee table in the apartment. It was quite spacious for a small apartment, but they did live in the middle of Capitol City, so it was not too unreasonable.

"Khai, do you have a contact booth or anything I can transmit a message to Yavin IV on?" Khai nodded, waved his hand, and walked down a miniature hallway. He pointed to a booth with blue glass on the side and a hologram projector. Ahsoka nodded kindly as he walked away. She pushed a few buttons and a ring sounded. Within seconds, Mon Mothma answered to transmission. "Senator Mothma, it's me."

"Ahsoka?" Mon replied. "Where are you? Was the mission a success?"

"Yes, but I do not plan to go back to Yavin IV," Ahsoka stated. "I want to stay here and fight with these people. Rhiskhmah needs the Rebellion's help, and I can do that."

"We need you to be one of our most trusted agents, Ahsoka," Mon sternly said. "Other backwater planets like Rhiskhmah need you. They need help from the Rebellion, and we trust you the most to do it."

"Maybe..." Ahsoka started thinking. "Maybe I can but still be on Rhiskhmah at the same time. I can set up my own agency of secret rebels with information for those who are brave enough to stand up."

"That sounds... difficult, but I do like the general idea." Mon seemed to be won over. "What shall you call this agency?" Ahsoka thought about everything important to her. _Ashla, Anakin, Jedi, Republic, Kaeden rebels, freedom, fulcrum... Ahsoka was the fulcrum to the mission_.

"Fulcrum," Ahsoka replied. Mon nodded.

"Fulcrum, the spies of the rebellion," Mon muttered. "Perfect, now we just have to get our spies each in touch with a rebel cell. You will be with... Lothal. There is a cell there that will need your help. The Empire has had a tough time with them, but they cannot last long without help. Remember, only one of the crew can know about you for their safety. Good luck, Ahsoka. You can stay on Rhiskhmah." Her hologram faded out. Ahsoka smiled. The booth beeped, showing that she had received a transmission. She opened it up, and there was the contact information for the Ghost Crew. She called them, hoping to designate herself to their cause. She hastily pulled out her cloak and slipped it on. Her face was covered by shadows, and she began tinkering with the voice modifier on the hologram booth. Once they answered, a green twi'lek stood in front of her, confused and cautious.

"Who are you?" The woman asked.

"I am Fulcrum," Ahsoka said. The woman seemed taken aback by the voice Ahsoka possessed. Whatever Ahsoka had done to the voice, it was quite different. "I am here when you need information from the Empire. I can help get your cell somewhere in the Rebellion."

"Th-there's an entire Rebellion?"

"The Empire does not advertise it. But it is out there, and you are just another crew fighting for freedom. Though we cannot send help, I can give useful information."

"I don't trust you."

"That's fine, just know you've missed out on an opportunity that could help out your crew. Let me give you proof." Ahsoka thought of how to convince her, and saw no other way other than to show her her lightsabers. She pulled out one of them and ignited it. The twi'lek seemed to give in a bit.

"My name is Hera. But if you dare betray us, you will be surprised at what we can do." the twi'lek replied. Ahsoka nodded.

"Do not tell any of the crew who I am. I'll be ready for to call when you need me."

 **Lothal, 18 BBY**

Hera walked out of her cabin to see her husband drinking at the table. She sat down to join him, leaning on him.

"Kanan, have you ever seen a white lightsaber?" Hera asked. Kanan choked on his jawa juice.

"A white lightsaber?" Kanan asked.

"Yes, is there such a thing?" Hera repeated.

"Well, only Master Sinube had one. He was very wise and very old. If he wasn't killed, he died of age." Kana paused before asking, "Why?"

"I just wanted to know." She lied her head on his shoulder, her lekku falling over his chest. He set down his drink and leaned his head on top of hers.

 **Outer Space, 0 BBY**

Ahsoka was in her starfighter, soaring out of Rhiskhmah's atmosphere. She was done with her mission, saving Rhiskhmah, and had been called back to join a Rebel fleet so that she could help even more planets with her organization known as Fulcrum. She had designed the symbol of Fulcrum, deriving from the markings she had on her forehead. Though there were a few traitors in the Fulcrum company, one she knew personally (Gall Trayvis), the organization had heightened victories for the Rebellion.

The ship she flew blasted ion hyperspace for a moment, then came out to see a blockade runner. She docked with it and walked inside after identifying herself. Inside was the commander, a tall, tan man with slick black hair.

"You must be Ahsoka," he said. "I am Commander Jun Sato, leader of Phoenix Squadron. We have your quarters set up for you to lead the Fulcrum Organization."

"Thank you, Commander," Ahsoka replied. One of the guard standing next o him grabbed her back and led her to the room she'd live in. Once she was situated inside, she got on the holotable, optimizing it to allow her old contact to transfer onto this table. She completely added her contact information onto it and sat back. She didn't know what else to do, so she slept. When she woke up, it was because of the table. It was beeping, showing the hologram that meant it was the Ghost Crew. Sh quickly threw on her hood and answered it. When she did, she did not recognize the droid there. "Hello? Who is this?" He beeped a bit, telling her that he was Hera's droid and that they were in a dilemma. She nodded and hung up.

She raced up to the bridge to see Commander Sato. When she walked in, he jumped, surprised to see her.

"Ahsoka!" He exclaimed. "What are you doing up here?"

"Get the fleet to Mustafar, fast!" Sato seemed surprised, but still gave the orders to do what she said to the pilots. They sent out a transmission and blasted into hyperspace.

 **Moments Later**

Ahsoka and the rest of Phoenix Squadron, plus the Imperial transport Chopper had stolen, jumped out of hyperspace. Ahsoka made the Ghost barrel roll, taken advantage of the maneuverability of the large ship. She shot down all TIE Fighters behind the crazily painted Fighter. She was impressed by the amount of detail painted onto the small ship. The blockade runners wiped out the rest of the TIEs as she docked with the transport. The stolen TIE fighters docked with them. She walked down the ladder to meet them, hearing Senator Organa's voice fade out.

"...That way if captured, we couldn't reveal the other rebels to the Empire." Hera's voice faded in. "That was the protocol."

"The protocol has changed," Ahsoka said. She hopped off of the ladder, recognizing Hera.

"Fulcrum!" Hera said astounded. The rest of the Ghost Crew looked quite astonished as well.

"Ahsoka," Ahsoka replied. "My name is Ahsoka Tano."


End file.
